Behind Your Smile
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Amane Rin, gadis heartless yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik sikap dinginnya, dan Kagamine Len yang membungkam suara hatinya dibalik senyumannya. Apa yang terjadi kalau mereka belajar untuk mengerti apa arti senyuman? Review and flame please!
1. Chapter 1

Behind Your Smile

Summary : Rin Amane adalah cewek yang punya masalah besar dikeluarganya. membenci Kagamine Len tanpa sebab. namun, belakangan dia menyadari sesuatu tentang perasaannya pada Len. apakah itu? baca deh. review please!

Yuki : I'm Back! Tadaima kaerimashita!

Rin : wah, si author abal n geje balik lagi! *makanjeruk*

Len : *makanpisang* yah, pasti setelah ini bakal ada kejadian geje.

Yuki : ah, kalian itu! Kasih aku sambutan sedikit dong!

Rin & Len : Okaeri~! *lemes*

Yuki : nah, bagi para readers (kalo ada yang mbaca) karna ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom vocaloid (sebelumnya nyoba di fandom Hell Girl), maka kalau ada kesalahan harap dimaklumi! Nah, sekarang, Rin, Disclaimer!

Rin : suruh aja Len, aku sibuk makan jeruk nih! Ini yang ke-5

Yuki : emang 2 aja nggak cukup, ya? oke Len!

Len : cih, kamu nggak buta huruf kan? Aku sih nggak heran kalo kamu buta huruf

Yuki : Len! Disclaimer atau...*mbawa golok*

Len : i—iya... #sweatdropped

Disclaimer : Yuki bukan pemilik Vocaloid, kalo Yuki pemilik Vocaloid maka Len bakal dijadiin boneka. Dan Rin dijadiin pajangan.

Len : kok gitu sih!

Rin : iya, aku merasa dilecehkan! Apalagi namaku disini jadi Amane!

Yuki : tak menerima protes! *sokangkuh*

Rin : oh, gitu ya...#evilstare

Yuki :e—eh?

Rin & Len : Roadroller, action! *naek roadroller*

Yuki : gyaaaaah! #kabur

WARNING : Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

Chapter 01 : I Hate Him

**Rin's POV**

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kelas. Sementara sang surya mengobral murah sinarnya pada seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada. Aku berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekitar dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Inilah aku,

Rin Amane.

Aku terkenal sebagai gadis yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Itu semua ada sebabnya. Ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar dirumah. Mereka ingin bercerai dan mengambil uang hukum. Namun karena keberadaanku, hal itu mustahil. Karena itu mereka membenciku. Menganggapku sampah. Bah, apa peduliku.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menatap tajam kearah pintu kelas.

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan tidak berperasaan, sekasar yang kubisa. Terserah pintu itu mau rusak atau jebol. Aku tidak peduli.

Tatapan semua anak kelas mengarah padaku.

"itu gadis heartless"kata gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu kesamping. Namanya Neru.

"iya, aku tak mau dekat dengannya. menyeramkan"Sahut gadis berambut tosca twintail yang bernama Miku menjawab.

"Hei..."gadis berambut pink hendak angkat bicara, namanya Luka.

Dan bisikan-bisikan seperti itu akan berhenti ketika aku menoleh dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Aku menuju bangkuku dibangku pojok kiri belakang. Dekat jendela. Aku selalu duduk disitu meskipun tempat duduk setiap harinya bebas. Dan perlu diketahui, jumlah murid dikelas ini genap. Jadi murid yang datang terakhir akan duduk sebangku denganku.

Aku memandang keluar jendela masih dengan pandangan menusuk.

Sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Meiko-sensei, guru fisika berabut cokelat pendek, yang selalu memakai terusan berwarna merah tua, guru pemabuk membosankan yang terkenal tegas masuk dan memulai pelajaran fisika yang juga membosankan. Sementara aku melirik bangku disebelahku yang masih kosong. Aku tak peduli.

Pelajaran fisika yang membosankan berlangsung. Meiko-sensei menjelaskan dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku sama sekali tak mendengarkan karena penjelasan Meiko-sensei sempat-sempatnya melenceng tentang toko sake, alkohol, dll. Benar-benar guru yang tak patut diteladani.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka. Dan munculah sesosok cowok berambut pirang dengan ponytail. Dia melangkah dengan tenang dan menatap Meiko-sensei yang menjelaskan sambil mabuk dengan wajahnya ceria.

"Saya, Len Kagamine, maaf saya terlambat!"katanya.

Meiko-sensei yang biasanya guru killer, suka menghukum murid telat dengan disuruh membelikan 50 botol sake dan masih harus berdiri dilapangan sampe pukul 6 sore, karena dalam keadaan mabuk, dia memperbolehkan orang itu mencari tempat duduk.

Bah, mati saja kau, Len.

Oke, perlu diketahui, aku membenci cowok bernama Len itu. Ada 3 alasan:

Dia selalu tersenyum seakan dia tidak mengetahui kenyataan dunia yang pahit

Dia selalu bersikap santai seakan tak pernah divonis bersalah

Dia selalu tertawa ceria dan aku membencinya.

Itu saja.

Dan sialnya, tempat duduk satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah tempat duduk disampingku. Dia bergegas duduk disitu.

Aku tetap memalingkan wajah kearah jendela. Memandang langit yang cerah dan bersahaja. Kontras dengan wajahku yang mendung penuh dengan tatapan tajam.

**Len's POV**

Aku ngacir dari rumahku dan berlari tunggang langgang secepat mungkin menuju kesekolah. Kulirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku,bertuliskan 07:58 AM. 2 menit lagi bel dan aku bakal telat! Ah, aku sedang sial hari ini.

Ah, kau tanya siapa aku?

Aku, Len Kagamine. *author: "geer lu len, sapa juga yang tanya :p"*

Aku cowok ceria yang selalu tersenyum ceria. Aku tidak populer, namun mempunyai banyak teman. Dan hari ini pada jam pertama adalah pelajaran Meiko-sensei, guru merah yang mengajar mata pelajaran fisika, pelajaran paling menyebalkan. Paling-paling Meiko-sensei akan menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat sake yang melenceng dari topik archimedes lalu menanyai murid tentang sake. Kuharap hari ini Meiko-sensei mabuk sehingga aku tak perlu membelikannya 50 botol sake, ditambah berdiri dilapangan sampai jam 6 sore. Guru itu sudah gila.

Aku terus menuju kesekolah dengan cara apapun, manjat tiang listrik, jungkir balik, nyolong sepeda, nebeng andhong, nyantel di bis kota, ngerayap kayak tikus cacingan diselokan, bahkan sampe naek roadroller *author: LEN!*, okelah, whatever yang penting aku sampe disekolah.

Sampai disana, aku ngos-ngosan dan menuju kamar mandi. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menghapus keringatku. Dan juga agar aku kelihatan wajar, tidak seperti cowok malas yang berlari menuju sekolah karena bangun pukul 07:40 *author: jangan mengingkari kenyataan Len...*.

Aku berdiri didepan cermin, merapikan rambutku dan ikatan ponytailku. Lalu merapikan seragam yang awut-awutan karena berlari 500 meter dari rumah kesekolah. Aku juga merapikan posisi tasku.

Kuambil saputangan dan menghapus keringatku. Lalu tersenyum dihadapan cermin *author: "kamu sudah gila, Len!"* *Len: "diam, author baka! #bawaroadroller"*

Setelah semuanya kelihatan normal (?), aku berjalan menuju kelas.

Penuh harap, aku membuka pintu kelas dan berseru,

"Saya, Len Kagamine, maaf saya terlambat!"

Meiko-sensei hanya melirik, kutebak, dia mabuk berat semalam. Tatapan matanya tak fokus dan tulisan dipapan tulis awut-awutan seperti benang kusut.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku yang tersisa, bangku dipojok belakang, disamping jendela. Tepatnya disamping seorang gadis yang mirip denganku. Berambut pirang, bermata biru langit, dan memakai bando pita dikepalanya. Gadis itu melirik sinis lalu memalingkan muka kearah jendela.

Rin Amane.

Dia memang terkenal sebagai Gadis yang dingin. Bahkan saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, dia hanya mengucapkan 3 kata utuk memperkenalkan diri, yaitu, "Amane Rin, yoroshiku" itupun tanpa senyum sama sekali, dia malah melakukan deathglare sebagai hadia perkenalan pada seisi kelas. Jujur saja aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya.

Aku penasaran, apa kucoba saja berkenalan dengannya? Ini pasti akan menarik.

Aku menyodorkan tangan kananku.

"Hai, aku Len, Kagamine Len" Kataku sambil nyengir. Ya, kau tahu? Meskipun sudah kelas 2, bisa saja dia tak mengenaliku. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil kan? Toh dia sepertinya tak pernah menghafal nama anak dikelas.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, lalu menatap mataku dengan pandangan yang menusuk, lalu memalingkan muka kearah jendela lagi, tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Aku masih tersenyum sampai dia memalingkan muka.

Tanganku masih tersodor padanya.

"ah, oke, kau tidak mau berkenalan rupanya"kataku tersenyum. Menarik kembali tanganku yang terulur kearahnya. Gadis itu tak merespon. Tangannya menyangga dagunya yang mengarah ke luar jendela.

"mohon bantuannya hari ini, Rin" kataku tersenyum lagi. Gadis yang sekilas mirip denganku itu melirikku dengan kesal dan mendengus.

**Rin's POV**

Len Kagamine bergegas duduk dibangku sebelahku. Aku tak berkutik dan terus menatap jendela. Meneruskan aktivitasku yang tenggelam bersama pikiran-pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba Kagamine menyodorkan tangannya,

"Hai, aku Len, Kagamine Len" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menoleh kaget, namun kututupi dengan tatapan dingin menusuk kearah matanya. Tidak menjawab apalagi menyambut uluran tangannya. Biasanya, bila aku sudah menatap seseorang dengan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk ini, maka orang itu akan memalingkan muka. Namun tidak bagi Len, dia tetap menatapku sambil tersenyum. Lalu dengan kesal aku kembali memalingkan muka darinya.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia pun berkata lagi,

"ah,...oke, kau tidak mau berkenalan rupanya.."aku tak merespon.

Tapi aku tahu tangannya masih terulur. Tangannya ditarik perlahan olehnya.

Kutatap langit sambil menyangga daguku dengan tangan kiriku.

"Mohon bantuannya hari ini, Rin"kulirik dia, dia tersenyum. Cih, melihat senyumnya saja sudah membuatku muak. Apalagi dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, dasar sok akrab.

"ya...mungkin kita bisa jadi teman..." katanya memandang kearah depan sabil tersenyum.

Aku semakin muak melihat senyumnya, lalu berkata,

"diam. Mendengar suaramu saja aku muak. Apalagi melihat wajahmu!" kataku tajam.

**TBC **

Yuki : selesai 1 chapter, owari!

Rin : oi, author gila! Gaje banget nih chapter! Len, banyak omong kau! *ngelindes Len pake road roller*

Len : gyaaaah! *lari*

Yuki : iya, iya, nih chapter emang gaje soalnya baru nyoba #mojoksambilmelas

Rin : Len! Kesini! Tuan roadroller mengajakmu bermain!

Len : tidak mau! aku belum mau mati, aku masih cinta MIKU!

Rin : apa katamu! Tega nian kau mengesampingkan kakak kembarmu yang super imut dan manis ini, rasakan pembalasanku! *berhasil ngelindes Len*

Yuki : jiah, anak-anak ini berisik sekali, chapter depan, aku sudah punya rencana lagi untukmu Len! Dan ini RENCANA JAHAT, hahaha! #evillaugh

Len : *gepeng*author...tu...tunggu...pem..pemba...lasan...kuuuuu...*mati

Rin : *nginjek kepala Len* diem kamu, berisik! Heh, author, emangnya rencana apaan sih?

Yuki : Rahasia dong Rin, oi, Len, nggak usah mendramatisir keadaan deh

Rin : iya, daripada gitu mending kamu suruh pada Review gih sono

Len : Re—review..p..please...sebelum saya dilindes lagi pake roadroller...

Yuki : ah. Len, kau ini, bukannya bikin orang nge-review malah bikin orang takut, nah, readers, Review please! Karena tanpa minimal 3 review saya tak akan melanjutkan fict ini. Okay?

Rin : nah, author jelek, kini giliranmu diratakan! #nyalain mesin roadroller

Yuki : ichi, nii, san...KABUR!


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Your Smile

Ini chapter dua nya! Pertama-tama terimakasih banyak buat Arasa Kaneko-chan dan FallingtotheGround atas review nya ^^. Haha, happy reading and dont forget to review, minna-san!

Summary : Rin kembali ke rumahnya yang dikiranya dalam keadaan kosong. Namun, ternyata ada keributan...

Yuuki : hoho saya kembali!

Len : diem ato Rin bangun!

Yuuki : emang napa kalo Rin bangun dari tidurnya? So what kaleee~!

Len : kamu mau dilindes roadroller?

Yuuki : gimana, ya? Ah, aku ada ide! *lari kedapur*

Len : heh, baka! *ikut masuk dapur* Mau ngapa—eh? jangan!

Yuuki : *mukul-mukul panci pake spatula* taralalalalalala~~!

Rin : *dari ruang TV, teriak* SAPA YANG GANGGU TIDUR TUAN PUTRI RIN?

Yuuki : *ngasih dua spatula + panci ke Len* ini si Len...what tuan putri? Mimpi apa kau semalam nak?

Rin : karepmu lah author edan, LEN, KEMARI!

Len :a—apa, rin...?

Rin : ROADROLLER ACTION! *langsung ngelindes Len tanpa ampun berulang kali*

Yuuki : jiah, mission complete! *smirk*

Rin : awas, author! Rem nya blong!

Yuuki : what? Blong? kami-sama! Onegai nee! *lari*

Rin : kesitu jalan buntu author!

Yuuki : ya udah deh pasrah...

Rin : permintaan terakhir author!

Yuuki : Read and Review! Onegai—! *dilindes sementara Rin masih naek roadroller kerumah BaKaito dan Miku*

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan dua orang...

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

Chapter 02 : Tadaima without Okaeri

**Rin's POV:**

Dia terdiam setelah aku melontarkan kata-kata kejam barusan. Dia pun terfokus menatap benang kusut hasil karya Meiko-sensei dipapan tulis sedangkan aku kembali menatap langit biru yang kelihatan agak mendung. Hatiku senang. Dia pasti takkan tersenyum lagi dihadapanku.

"ano..."

Cih, baru saja diomongin dia sudah mau angkat bicara.

"apa makanan kesukaanmu, Rin?"Aku tak dengar, lalala~!Aku terus menatap bingkai jendela yang kusam."hm, baiklah, dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Bah, kau pikir aku mau berkenalan denganmu, shota? Tidak akan! Aku membencimu LEBIH dari KEMATIAN.

"ya sudah, apa hobimu?"

Aku mengabaikannya. Kuterus menatap langit. Aku menyenandungkan lagu kecil dalam hati. Pura-pura tak mendengar.

"kau tuli, ya?"Aku tak akan merespon.."oi" dia pun mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Memaksaku menjawab. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan sinis.

"nah, dengar, apa warna favoritmu?"Tak menjawab..."oi.."

Ah, menyebalkan sekali anak ini, sekali lagi dia bertanya...

"apa yan—"

BRAKK!

Aku menggebrak meja didepan kami. Suaranya keras menyebabkan seisi kelas menoleh pada kami.

"kau berisik sekali, jangan panggil aku Rin! bisakah kau diam? Aku muak denganmu!" seruku setengah berteriak. Aku melupakan kehadiran Meiko-sensei.

"ehem" Meiko-sensei berdehem. Aku mendesah. Sweatdrop karna lupa kalau ini dikelas. "Rin Amane-san, Len Kagamine-san, setiap pulang sekolah selama sebulan penuh, kalian harus dihukum membersihkan kolam renang. Dan jangan lupa mengepel koridor hari ini pada jam istirahat"katanya terkekeh sinis. Sepertinya bahagia sekali karena bisa menghukum seorang Rin Amane, siswa yang terkenal disiplin dan bertanggung jawab. (author: "sombong~!" Rin: "ah! Bacot lu!")

"eh?"aku melebarkan mata.

"aha, itu akan menyenangkan"Sahut Len keras. Kulirik Len perlahan, rasanya aku ingin mencincang habis dia! Benci! Gara-gara dia, catatan pelanggaranku yang selama ini bersih kinclong akan dikotori oleh satu pelanggaran konyol! Arrgh!

"ah, sudahlah, mau pulang toh, paling orangtuaku belum pulang" hiburku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku duduk kembali sementara yang lain kembali fokus ke pelajaran. Kutopangkan daguku sambil menatap bosan kepapan tulis.

"Hei, Rin, ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"katanya sambil nyengir kearahku.

Kurasakan itu sebagai pertanda buruk.

**Len'S POV**

Bel Istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Aku dan Rin sudah berada digudang petugas kebersihan, mencari kain pel dan ember. Kami tidak bicara satu kata pun.

"hei, ambilkan ember itu"kataku enunjuk sebuah ember merah yang berjarak 2 meter dariku. Dia menoleh sinis.

"Ambil sendiri."sahutnya tajam.

"hei, aku meminta pertolonganmu, bisakah kau sekali saj—" kata-kataku terpotong karena wajahku disambut oleh sebuah ember yang dilempar Rin padaku. "ah, cerewet banget sih!"

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"haha, iya, maaf"dia hanya menatapku tajam lalu meneruskan kegiatannya mencari kain pel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah siap dengan senjata kami, kain pel dan ember berisi air!

"ah, ini akan sulit Rin, banyak murid yang melewati koridor"kataku.

"salahmu sendiri, kan gara-gara kamu kita dihukum!"bentaknya dengan tajam. "sekarang, aku pegang embernya, kau yang mengepel!" katanya lagi sambil merebut ember merah dari tanganku.

"kok gitu?"tanyaku mengerutkan dahi.

"mau dibantu nggak?"bentaknya.

"okay okay" kataku nyengir. Dia menggumam cih lalu meninggalkan ember dan bersandar di dinding.

Ini sih namanya aku yang dihukum kali.

**Rin's POV**

"sekarang, aku pegang embernya, kau yang mengepel!" kataku sambil merebut ember merah dari tangan Len.

"kok gitu?"tanyanya mengerutkan dahi. Aku mendengus.

"mau dibantu nggak?"bentakku

"okay okay" katanya nyengir. Aku muak dan menggumam cih lalu meninggalkan ember dan bersandar di dinding. Biar saja dia yang mengepel. Toh gara-gara dia aku dihukum. Menyebalkan!

Beberapa menit kemudian bel sudah berbunyi.

Aku langsung meninggalkan Len menuju kelas sementara Len kubiarkan mengembalikan alat-alat ke gudang.

Kubuka pintu kelas dengan amat sangat kasar.

Miku menoleh padaku.

"wah, wah, ini gadis yang membuat Len dihukum"katanya.

"Kalau ingin cari masalah, jangan sertakan Len dong" sahut Neru.

"Kau ini tak pernah bicara, giliran bersama Len kau mencari perhatian ya..."ujar Luka sinis. Mereka mengepungku disudut kelas sambil memaki.

Tapi aku hanya menatap mereka tajam.

"jangan sok akrab dengan Len dong!"

Aku muak. Ku jawab makian mereka.

"hei, kalian itu sungguh naif ya..."sahutku. mereka menyahut eh? Dan menatapku.

"kau pikir aku tak tau rahasia kalian?"

"apa katamu? Lancang sekali!" seru Miku.

"Miku, kau tak pernah mencuci telapak tangan kirimu, apa itu bekas tangan Len yang menggandeng tanganmu?" Miku tersentak.

"Na—Nani ga?"

"hei, jangan berkat—"

"Neru, kau, selalu memegang HP mu dan menuliskan cerita khayalan kebersamaanmu dengan Len di draft kan?"

"Ba—bagaimana?"

"Luka, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Kamui-san, tapi, kenapa kau masih mendekati Len?" Luka tekejut akan ucapanku. "eh?"

"bagaimana kau tahu!" tanya Miku.

"karena...aku tahu segalanya..."sahutku sinis dan mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"me—menyeramkan!" mereka pun berlari keluar kelas sementara aku kembali kebangkuku.

Oke, sekarang, jam di HP ku menunjukan pukul 05:17 PM. Aku melangkah gontai menuju rumah setelah melaksanakan hukuman kejam dari Meiko-sensei yaitu membersihkan kolam renang bersama si Len brengsek itu. Aku capek sekali, sampai dirumah, aku ingin memasak mie rebus instan dan membuat jus jeruk lalu pergi tidur secepatnya. Belajar? Ah, aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk belajar.

lagipula, tak semua mata pelajaran berguna untuk masa depan, kan?

Aku melangkah sambil menunduk, tasku kubawa didepan dengan kedua tangan. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Cahayanya yang berwarna jeruk, maksudku oranye.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan lesu, kutaruh sepatuku dirak dan melangkah. Aku sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang keluarga ketika kulihat sepatu kerja ayah yang berwarna hitam sudah berada didepan pintu ruang keluarga.

"ayah...sudah pulang..." gumamku lesu.

Kutaruh sepatuku ketika kudengar suara ribut-ribut. Suara ayah dan ibu yang saling membentak satu sama lain. Kuputuskan untuk menguping sejenak didinding sebelah pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kita cerai!" itu suara ibu.

"Sudah kuduga, selama ini kau hanya menginginkan harta!"ayah balas membentak.

"kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"daripada kau, hanya mempersulit keadaan dengan adanya anakmu yang tidak berguna itu!"

Hatiku sakit. Bagaikan ditusuk pisau...

"aku tak peduli dengan anak itu!"

"dasar tak tau diri, aku menyesal telah menikah denganmu!"

kalau memang tidak suka, kenapa? lebih baik aku tak ada kan? pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam benakku.

Dengan penuh amarah kubuka pintu ruang keluarga. Mataku menatap mereka tajam.

"kalau memang tidak suka, tak usah menikah saja dari dulu!"kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Ibu memandangku marah dan mendekatiku. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah.

PLAKK!

Tiba-tiba ibu menamparku. Aku jatuh terduduk dan meraba pipiku yang sedikit memar.

"tau apa kau anak kecil!" kataku memandangku dengan jijik. "keberadaanmu itu hanya mempersulit saja, kalau tidak ada kau, hidupku tentu saja bisa lebih mudah!"

Air mataku berlinang. Tangan kiriku memegangi pipiku yang terasa sakit. Tangan kananku menyangga tubuhku dengan menyentuh lantai.

Keberadaanku...sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan.

"ah...berurusan dengan orang sepertimu membuat hidup menjadi tidak stabil!"kata ayahku, lalu memakai jaketnya dan pergi keluar rumah.

Ibuku masih memandangku dengan tatapan jijik.

"dan, jangan tampakkan dirimu lagi didepanku, anak brengsek! Melihat wajahmu, rasanya aku ingin muntah!" kata ibuku, lalu bergegas kekamarnya yang berada disamping ruang keluarga, lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

BLAM!

Aku masih terpaku ditempatku. Setelah itu, aku pelan-pelan menaiki tangga, tercium bau alkohol dari kamar ibuku. Aku pun berlari kekamar, lalu menutup pintu keras-keras dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Aku menutup mulutku menahan tangis. Lalu jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu tak dibutuhkan? _tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

aku benar-benar tak berguna...kenapa semua orang selalu menganggapku begitu?

Aku...sama sekali tidak mengerti...

Kucoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ada dalam hidupku, namun yang kuingat hanyalah satu, yaitu

.

.

.

Len Kagamine.

**TBC**

Yuuki : "chapter 2, owari!"

Rin : "Author! Nggak segitunya kali! Masa aku mikirin Len segitunya, sih?"

Len : "Kan, ngak papa, Rin..."

Yuuki : "tenang aja, kalo cerita ini berjalan lancar, kamu kubeliin jeruk deh."

Rin : "eh? Beneran? Arigato gozaimasu!"

Yuuki : "tapi langkahi dulu mayatku."

Rin : "! *ambil roadroller*"

Len : "Author bodoh, Rin bisa dengan mudah melangkahi mayatmu!"

Yuuki : "R—Rin, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Rin : "ROADROLLER, ACTION! *ngejar-ngejar author pake roadroller*"

Len : "nah, semua, daripada nonton adegan bloody ini, mendingan kalian review nih, kan tinggal klik dibawah ini, oke? Dan jangan lup—GYAAAH!"

Kaito : "*tiba-tiba muncul dari tempat yang aneh* ya udah, review ya..."

Len : "Ka—kaito? Kok kamu disini?..."

Kaito : "ya whatever deh, jangan lupa tanpa 3 review si author abal ini nggak bakal lanjutin cerita, jadi..."

Rin : "Kaito-kun! Remnya blong lagi!"

Kaito : "Gyaah!"

**Bales Review :**

FallingtotheGround : hehe, makasih ya review nya! Ini udah chapter 2 nya. Huruf kapital ya? Terkadang Yuuki memang nggak teliti, nilai bahasa aja pas-pasan, yang penting keep read and review fic ini ya, arigatou gozaimasu!

Arasa Koneko-chan : Arigato, Arasa-chan! Makasih pujiannya, ini sih belum seberapa dibanding punya yang lain yang udah pro, nggak asal nyerocos kok! Yang penting berguna buat Yuuki kedepannya, keep R&R ya~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Your Smile**

pertama-tama terimakasih buat** Kiriko Natsukae, Ciao-chan Kumikawa, Arasa Koneko-chan, Bloodstained Kagamine Len, Miracle Sound, dan Mitsuka Hirasawa32 **atas review nya, Yuuki nggak nyangka bakal dapet review sebanyak ini...padahal waktu chapter 1 cuma dapet 2 review...arigato! **  
**

Summary : Rin selama ini menganggap dirinya membenci Len, tapi, ketika ia terpojok dan terpuruk, kenapa yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Len? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti...apakah perasaan dihatinya saat ini...

Yuuki : Hip hip! Saya balik lagi!

Rin : eh? Masih hidup lu author? Kirain dah wafat, eh mati.

Yuuki : Apa, sih? Aku kan baru UTS! Jadi sibuk belajar!

Rin : alesan, tuh, UTS kan dah lama lewat..

Yuuki : Tapi kan kata ibu saya, saya harus tetep belajar

Len : Alah, belajar ato enggak, nilaimu tetep ancur kan? Bahkan kamu terancam nggak naek kelas!

Yuuki : Hmph! *deathglare* daripada kamu nggak sekolah!

Len : *smirk* lha kamu, nilai ulangan matematikamu disemester satu itu 1,75 sama 2,8 kan?

Yuuki : UDAH!AKU NGGAK TAHAN LAGI! *pundung dipojokan*

Rin : ...

Len : *sweatdropped*

Len :Ya udah deh, readers! Daripada kita ngeliatin sang author edan pundung dipojokan sambil nangis-nangis nggak karuan, mending sediain air minum + obat tetes mata ya, soalnya chapter ini bakal agak panjang.

Rin : betul! Author! Disclaimer!

Yuuki : nggak mau...

Rin : ayolah, sekali-sekali anda yang mbacain!

Yuuki : nggak mau...*nangis nangis dipojokan*

Len : ya udah deh, aku aja...

Len : Disclaimer : Yuuki bukan pemilik Vocaloid, kalo Yuuki pemilik Vocaloid maka Es krim bakal diracuni dan harga pisang dinaik—hei! Apaan nih! Belum jera ya?

Yuuki : am—ampun...

Len & Rin : ROADROLLER, ACTION!

Yuuki : AMPUN!

Len : oo...tidak bisa...*sule nya keluar*

Rin : tiada ampun bagi siapapun yang menyakiti hati adikku yang unyu ini! *digaplok pake pisang*

Yuuki : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

WARNING :

Typo's everywhere, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 03 : What's About This Feeling?

**Rin's POV**

Aku...sama sekali tidak mengerti...

Kucoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ada dalam hidupku, namun yang kuingat hanyalah satu, yaitu

.

.

.

Len Kagamine.

Len. Len yang tersenyum, Len yang tertawa, Len yang selalu bersikap santai.

Kenapa aku membencinya? Aku tak punya alasan untuk itu, bahkan tak ada alasan untuk membencinya.

Lalu apakah perasaan ini? yang membuatku muak ketika melihat senyumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu, kepingan puzzle diotakku mulai tersusun kembali. Perasaan ini bukanlah benci. Bukan, sama sekali bukan.

Perasaan ini hanyalah iri.

Selama ini aku tak pernah bisa tersenyum senang, tak pernah lagi tertawa lepas, bahkan aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Melihat Len, yang tersenyum, yang tertawa, yang bersikap santai seolah tak ada masalah dalam hidupnya, aku iri padanya. Namun aku tak menyadarinya dan malah menganggap diriku membenci Len.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti Len.

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Disaat aku terpuruk dan putus asa, disaat aku hanya meringkuk didalam kamarku yang sempit dan gelap?

Aku...

Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Aku bangun ketika jam dinding dikamar menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Pasti disekolah, pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Aku bangun dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Rambut honey blond ku berantakan, mataku sedikit bengkak karena menangis semalaman, pita besar dikepalaku kusut. Aku tak peduli.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa seragamku. Lalu turun ketingkat bawah untuk sarapan.

Orangtuaku tak ada, bahkan mereka tidak meninggalkan sepucuk surat pun.

Aku penasaran, aku menuju kekamar orangtuaku dan mendapati, barang-barang orangtuaku sudah tak ada. Semua pakaian, perhiasan, alat tulis ayahku, semua tak ada.

Mereka minggat meninggalkanku.

Bagus.

Aku bersikap tak peduli lalu memanggang roti. Kuolesi dengan selai jeruk, lalu memakannya. Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih limabelas menit.

Kuingat perasaanku yang kacau tadi malam. Rasanya aku belum ingin pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, aku harus berani, karena lari dari masalah juga tak ada gunanya. Toh asal aku tidak bertemu Len tidak apa-apa.

Aku mengunci pintu rumah dan berjalan. Kutatap langit, lalu berpikir.

Sebaiknya aku membolos saja, ya.

Aku memutar balik kearah yang berlawanan dari sekolah. Aku berjalan gontai menenteng tasku yang ringan (sengaja kuringankan dari buku-buku yang tebal), lalu berjalan kearah taman. Tadi malam hujan, jadi masih terlihat sisa-sisa hujan. genangan air dimana-mana.

Di perempatan, aku menunggu lampu berubah menjadi merah agar aku bisa menyebrang dengan selamat, meskipun aku tau walau aku tertabrak dan mati pun, takkan ada yang merasa sedih.

Tiba-tiba, ada sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju didepanku. Menyiramkan air dari genangan dipinggir jalan keseragamku. Spontan aku berteriak,

"OII! ATI-ATI DIKIT NAPA?"

Tak kusangka, orang yang mengendarai sepeda tadi berhenti, lalu menoleh kearahku.

Sepertinya aku kenal, rambut honey blond itu, ponytail itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine. Lagi.

Dia tersenyum lalu turun dari sepedanya dan menuntunnya kearahku. Tindakan yang sama sekali tak kuharapkan.

"Wew, tak kusangka Rin juga terlambat, ya"

Aku mendengus dan berkata,

"Jangan panggil aku Rin, kau bukan orang yang dekat denganku!"

Dia tertawa,

"Haha, baiklah, jadi kau mau kesekolah?"

Aku menatapnya, "Menurutmu?" Aku malah balik bertanya.

Dia menatapku dari atas kebawah, seperti mengamati serangga untuk koleksi yang baru saja ditangkapnya. "Sepertinya tidak, ayo, membolos bersama!" Katanya.

"EH?" Mataku melebar seketika.

"Ayo, ayo, naik kesepedaku, akan kutunjukkan padamu tempat yang bagus!" Katanya lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kataku kesal.

Namun bukannya menggubrisku, dia tiba-tiba malah berseru.

"Hei, lihat pelangi! Ayo cepat naik!" Aku pun segera naik dibangku belakang, dan dia pun mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku terputus karena angin.

Dia berkata tanpa menoleh,

"Kali ini, aku akan berada di bawah pelangi!" Serunya girang.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku makin erat kepinggangnya, aku takut jatuh, jujur saja. Saat kumemeluk pinggangnya, kurasakan hangat tubuhnya berpindah padaku. Aku pun merasa hangat meskipun angin meniup tubuhku.

Inikah Len, orang yang paling ku-iri-ii?

Aku berpikir dan berpikir.

Tiba-tiba sepeda Len berhenti mendadak, lalu Len berseru kesal.

"YAH! Pelanginya hilang, aku gagal lagi!" Katanya, sementara aku turun dari boncengan sepedanya.

Mendengar kata-katanya, mau tak mau aku tertawa kecil.

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan kaget, aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya, mungkin dia terkejut karna aku tertawa. Selama ini, sudah 3 tahun aku tak pernah tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Aku rindu caraku tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku berhenti tertawa. Lalu menyembunyikan wajahku yang ber-blushing-ria.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertawa!" Kataku menyangkal. Namun dia malah menggodaku. "Kau tertawa, aku melihatnya" Katanya tersenyum iseng.

"Aku tidak tertawa, kau idiot" Kataku (berusaha) ketus.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Rin~!" Katanya tersenyum lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Kesana" katanya menunjuk sebuah bukit yang masih agak jauh dibarat.

Aku cuma bengong mendengar jawabannya.

* * *

Sekarang, Kami sedang menaiki sepeda menaiki bukit. Dia memaksaku untuk tetp membonceng. Okelah, siapa peduli dengannya?

...oke, aku peduli, aku kasihan.

"Rin, sebentar lagi kita sampai" Katanya.

"Siapa peduli!" Kataku berusaha jaga image.

"Ayolah, Rin, kalau kau ingin bersikap ramah, tak apa kok!" Katanya.

"Tak akan pernah, LEN!"

**Len's POV**

"Rin, sebentar lagi kita sampai" kataku dengan ramah.

"Siapa peduli!" Bentaknya.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Ayolah Rin, kalau kau ingin bersikap ramah, tak apa kok!"

"Tak akan pernah, LEN!" Katanya.

Aku terus mengayuh sepedaku. Dari kejauhan sudah tampak pohon-pohon yang lebat.

"L—len, kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya, agak terdengar gugup.

Aku mengayuh sepeda beberapa kali lalu berhenti.

"Kita...kesini"

Rin turun dari sepeda, lalu menggendong tasnya. Aku pun turun lalu menyandarkan sepedaku dibawah salah satu pohon.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ngapain?" Tanyanya, dari nadanya terdengar kalau dia berusaha sinis. Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

"Keatas!" Seruku, mengacungkan tanganku tinggi-tinggi dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk keatas. Spontan Rin mendongak keatas.

"Rumah pohonku, irrashaimasu!"

Tapi, reaksi Rin tak seperti yang kuduga, kupikir dia akan bergumam dan mengatakan bahwa ini keren, tapi toh nyatanya dia cuma diam memandangi rumah pohonku dengan tampang watadosly.

(backsound : krik krik krik)

"ah, anoo, Rin..." Sahutku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Mau masuk?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk tangga tali.

"Hmph!" Dia hanya mengatakan itu sebagai respon, lalu tanpa kusuruh untuk kedua kalinya, dia memanjat tangga tali itu.

Aku ikut memanjat setelah dia hampir sampai diatas. Lalu aku menunjukkan rumah pohonku.

"Selamat datang dirumah pohonku!" Seruku, Rin lalu duduk di sebuah karpet yang ada. "kau mau teh?" Lanjutku.

"Terserah" Katanya cuek. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menuju dapur.

**Rin's POV**

Len pun pergi kedapur. Ruangan itu berada disebelah ruangan, entah ruangan apa karena disini ada karpet dan meja namun ada tempat tidur.

Kagum? Tidak kok.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, jujur saja, aku kagum, SANGAT kagum.

Baru sekali ini aku masuk kerumah pohon. Apalagi yang benar-benar mirip rumah.

Sekarang aku duduk diatas karpet biru berbentuk persegi, dan ditengahnya, terdapat meja besar berwarna coklat dan berbentuk bundar. Aku terpaku beberapa saat, lalu menoleh kearah lain. Kearah tempat tidur. Kulihat tempat tidur tanpa dipan itu. Berbantal oranye dan bersprei kuning.

Aku menggeletakkan tasku di atas karpet lalu berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur yang tanpa dipan itu. Empuk dan nyaman. Sesaat aku tertawa kecil tanpa suara, lalu aku teringat semua masalahku.

Begitu enak jika mempunyai tempat sendiri seperti ini.

Maksudku, bisa kabur dari rumah. Toh ayah ibuku sudah **minggat.**

Pelan-pelan kurebahkan diriku diatas kasur berprei kuning itu, lalu kutatap jam weker disamping tempat tidur. Apa ini rumahnya? Kalau bukan rumah tak mungkin ada jam weker kan?

Ah, sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan.

Aku sangat mengantuk, tadi malam aku nyaris bangun semalam karena menangis, begitu mencium bau bantal, aku benar-benar mengantuk.

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mataku pun tertutup.

**Len's POV **(gomen...saya nggantinya cepet-cepet)

Aku membuat dua cangkir teh didapur beserta cookies cokelat. Lalu meletakkan semuanya diatas nampan. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil mencomot satu keping cookies. Waktu aku masuk keruang depan rumah pohonku, aku hanya mendapati tas Rin diatas karpet.

Aku menengok kearah tempat tidur dan kudapati Rin tertidur disitu, lebih tepat disampingnya. Aku tersenyum.

Aku pun meletakkan nampan diatas meja, lalu mendekati tempat tidur. Aku duduk mengamati Rin yang sedang tidur.

Ah, dia terlihat sangat imut..

Apa aku belum bilang? Aku menyukai Rin, dan aku berambisi untuk mengubahnya menjadi gadis manis-dan-periang.

Kusibakkan rambut Rin.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Rin dan menggendongnya, hanya untuk memindahkannya keatas tempat tidur, sebelumnya dia tertidur ditepi tempat tidurku dan sebagian tubuhnya berada dilantai. Ini kan sudah masuk musim gugur, bisa kena flu dia.

Aku kembali menyibakkan rambut Rin yang dihiasi jepit berwarna putih itu. Lalu tersenyum lagi.

Pelan-pelan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, lalu mencium pipinya.

**Rin's POV**

Aku terbangun dengan ingatan kosong. Yang pertama kudapati adalah aku tidur diatas tempat tidur kuning berbantal oranye. Ah, ya, aku berada di rumah pohon Len.

Tapi dimana Len..?

Ternyata dia tertidur dengan menelugkupkan kepalanya dimeja. Disampingnya terdapat nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepiring cookies. Dengan iseng kuambil satu dan kumasukkan kedalam mulut. Enak. Apa ini buatannya?

Aku menatap wajah Len yang sedang tidur. Dasar, itdur saja sambil tersenyum, aku makin iri dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dari jendela. Dingin..

Bagaimana dengan Len, pasti dia kedinginan, kan?

Lalu kuambil selimut kuning dari tempat tidurnya, yang tadi kupakai waktu tidur (entah siapa yang memakaikannya), lalu menyelimuti Len dengan selimut itu. Aku tersenyum sekilas dan tangan kananku memagang pipinya yang terasa dingin.

Dia betul-betul ma—

Ah, bukan, maksudku, dia betul-betul nekad, tidur disitu padahal ini sudah masuk musim gugur, kan?

Agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan, aku pun berjalan menuju rak buku sambil menenteng tasku. Ketika hendak mengambil salah satu manga, ada sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang jatuh.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, lirih.

Kubuka halaman pertama.

_24 November 2007_

"Ah...tidur yang lelap..."

Seketika aku panik, Len bangun! Secara reflek kumasukkan buku jurnal itu kedalam tasku. Ketika Len menoleh, dia mendapatiku sedang membaca manga.

"Rin, kau sudah bangun, mau cookies?" Tanyanya tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku sudah memakan satu tadi." Kataku berusaha ketus, dan berusaha tidak beralih dari manga yang pura-pura kubaca.

Sekilas Len seperti mengamati sekeliling, aku pura-pura cuek, takut dia mencurigaiku, bagaimana pun, aku mengambil jurnalnya, bukan?

Namun kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan tidak seperti yang kuduga.

"Wah, kenapa tiba-tiba selimut ini ada disini, siapa yang—"katanya, sepertinya sengaja. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan manga yang (pura-pura) kubaca, lalu aku pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, Len, apa ini rumahmu? Kenapa, anoo..."

"Jangan mengalihkan Rin, aku tau kau yang menyelimutiku, lalu kau pura-pura membaca manga yang asal kau ambil, kan?"

"Ba—bagaimana, a—aku tidak!" tanyaku gugup tapi berusaha tampak marah.

"Haha, manga yang kau baca terbalik tuh"

EH, EMANG IYA, YA?

**TBC**

Yuuki : chapter 3, owari!

Rin : Authoooor! Kenapa jeruk bisa abis!

Len : pisang jugaaaa!

Yuuki : ah, itu, anooo...

Rin : kau memakannya?

Len : kau membakarnya? *digampar Rin*

Yuuki : bukan, jadi...

Yuuki : kan tanggal 24 Maret aku ulang tahun ke 13 tuh, jadi jeruk sama pisang kujadiin toping kue...

Rin & Len : APA! TAK BISA DIAMPUNI! *njitak author satu-satu*

Yuuki : gomennasai...gomennasai... *pundung dipojokan*

Rin : ya sudah deh, nanti tinggal ambil uang dari dompet author terus ngacir buat beli jeruk dan pisang, okay, Len?

Len : okay, nah, kalian yang baca, review yaa...

**Bales Review:**

**Kiriko Natsukae: **Salam kenal juga, Kiriko-chan ^^. hehe, nggak papa kok, Kiri-chan kan bermaksud baik, toh Yuuki nggak nganggep ini sebagai flame kok! Yuuki sudah berusaha mengurangi typo! ini updet kilatnya~ tapi mungkin klo ke chapter 4 agak lama, soalnya Yuuki bakal disibukkan dengan PMR sebagai babunya pak pembimbing~

**Ciao-chan Kumikawa:** Yoroshiku nee, Ciao-chan :) iya, Rin emang kejem, tapi itu salah authornya, kenapa bisa-bisa terobsesi sama roadroller... sou, ganbatte nee!

**Arasa Koneko-chan**: *ngiket Rin* udah ngga papa, Rin nggak bakal nendang kamu lagi.. usul Arasa-chan udah kupake kok, meskipun secara nggak langsung, tapi kan tetep aja, tunggulah chapter berikutnya, eh? Kaito nggak muncul kok! Yuuki juga nggak tau kenapa ada Kaito...Ganbatte too, Arasa-chan!

**Bloodstained Kagamine Len:** Iya, Rin brokenhome... oke, soal typo, saya sudah berusaha keras buat memperbaiki, mohon maaf karena Yuuki buta soal huruf kapital dan spasi! m(_ _)m review nya nggak gaje kok, yang penting bisa membangun, haha.. ngomong-ngomong diksi tuh apa sih? *digeplak*

**Miracle Sound:** Rin bilang ke Len? hmmm, tunggu saja... update sudah hadir!

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32:** Yoroshiku nee! memang kamu kelas berapa, kok manggil Yuuki senpai? *merasa nggak pantes* iya, typo adalah sesuatu yang melekat pada fic saya... TTATT, update sudah hadir! :DD

sekian...


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind Your Smile**

Summary : Tanpa disadari oleh Rin, dia mulai akrab dengan Len yang dulu dibencinya.

Yuuki : Hello..

Rin : chapter 4, update ya?

Len : Jiah, yang kemaren Kamis ulang taun nih..

Yuuki : Apa? Kamis? o iya...

Len : Mana PUnya?

Yuuki : whateva...

Rin : Author ngapa sih? Kok lemes, lesu kayak gitu? Patah hati? *digorok pake cutter*

Yuuki : bukan! Ini gara-gara nilai Mid IPS ku menyebalkan!

Len : ya sabar aja, ngomong-ngomong masukin character item mu (cutter) itu ke tas mu

Yuuki : oke, oke.

Rin : emang nilaimu berapa? KKM nya 75, kan? Kok bisa jeblok?

Yuuki : iya, KKM nya 75, tapi nilai IPS ku 74,7...

Rin : ya udah deh, aku lagi baik nih, sekarang kubacain disclaimmer ya...

Yuuki : Arigatou...Rin...

Disclaimmer : Yuuki nggak punya vocaloid, kalo Yuuki Cuma punya cutter dan handphone nya sebagai chara item nya + fanfic abalnya.

Yuuki : a...ri...ga...tou...

Len : nah, selamat membaca, minna-san! (_ _)'

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 04 : Became Close

**Rin's POV**

"Jangan mengalihkan Rin, aku tau kau yang menyelimutiku, lalu kau pura-pura membaca manga yang asal kau ambil, kan?"

"Ba—bagaimana, a—aku tidak!" Tanyaku gugup tapi berusaha tampak marah.

"Haha, manga yang kau baca terbalik tuh"

EH, EMANG IYA, YA?

"Ah..." Mukaku bersemu merah sekarang

Len tertawa kecil. "Nah, ayo minum teh nya"

Aku beranjak dari rak buku menuju ke meja.

"Ano, Len, apa ini rumahmu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Sahutnya sambil mengambil cookies lagi.

"Lalu dimana orangtuamu?" Tanyaku lagi, namun kali ini aku pura-pura agak tidak peduli, "Apa kau tak punya orang tua?"

"Ayahku meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, ibuku bekerja sebagai arsitek terkenal di Jerman, hanya pulang 2 tahun sekali, entah kenapa." Katanya.

Aku diam, lalu meneguk teh ku.

"Sebenarnya, rumahku ada disana, ayo lihat" Len tiba-tiba menarikku kesebuah jendela. Dari situ terlihat sebuah mansion besar. "Itu rumahku, namun sehari-hari aku disini, aku hanya pulang kerumah kalau maid disana memberitahuku bahwa kaa-san pulang"

Kami kembali kemeja.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Rin? Keluargamu"

Keluargaku...

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Kataku agak sinis. Namun dia hanya tertawa.

"Kau tertutup sekali ya, baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa"

"Andai saja aku punya rumah pohon begini..." Lirihku pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang, Rin?" Tanya Len.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!" Sergahku, Len memegang kedua bahuku,

"Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu, kau bilang kau ingin memiliki rumah pohon seperti ini?"

"Tidak!" Sergahku memalingkan muka. Kalau kau ingin, ayo kita membuatnya bersama-sama!" Serunya riang.

APA?

Pelajaran Hiyama-sensei benar-benar membosankan. Aku bertopang dagu, sedangkan Len mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai pelajaran disampingku.

Ya, aku duduk dengannya karena dia merengek-rengek padaku.

Dan bila duduk bersamanya, aku selalu merasa:

-Dia selalu mengajakku bicara meskipun aku jarang menjawabnya.

-Aku diserbu oleh belasan deathglare dari murid-murid cewek.

Itulah.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Lalu aku pun memasukkan buku-buku ke tas ku.

"Ayo Rin, kita membuat rumah pohonmu!" kataNya nyengir.

"Kita benar-benar membuatnya? Memang bisa?" Kataku sinis ketika kami beranjak keluar kelas.

"Tentu saja bisa, ayo!" Dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Dan dalam sekejap, dia hilang entah kemana.

"Ehem!" kudengar suara berdehem, aku menoleh. Hatsune Miku berkacak piggang bersama Luka dan Neru, komplotannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku tajam.

"Jangan memperalat Len, dasar freak!" Katanya.

"Siapa yang memperalat, bodoh? Dia hanya mau berteman denganku!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipiku.

"Kau pikir Len mau berteman dengan anak aneh sepertimu, hah?"

PLAK!

Aku ganti menamparnya. Dia menatapku terkejut sedang aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sulit dipercaya...Hatsune Miku yang katanya anggun...ternyata berkepribadian busuk!" Seruku melewati mereka.

"Dasar lancang!" Seru Luka.

Aku mengabaikannya.

Aku tak tau Len ada dimana, aku berjalan ke lorong namun tak mendapati sosoknya. Air mata turun membasahi pipiku.

Dalam hatiku, aku sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan Len. Tapi apakah aku tidak pantas? Aku iri pada senyumnya, aku ingin seperti dia, aku ingin berteman dengannya.

"RIN!" Aku mendengar suara Len dari belakang, lalu terdengar langkahnya mendekatiku.

"Kemana saja ka—" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika aku menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah sembap. "Rin? Ada apa?"

Namun, aku malah berlari menjauhinya.

Dia mengejarku.

Hatiku berkata, sudahlah, jangan kejar aku bodoh. Namun lalu dia berhasil menangkap tanganku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, BAKA!" Dia memandangku curiga, namun berkata "Kalau begitu ayo! Kita ke rumahku!"

Dia menyeretku ke sepedanya, lalu dia menyuruhku naik.

Dia mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya. Seperti biasa dengan bersemangat. Inikah Len? Aku menggenggam seragamnya makin erat.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai.

"Nah, ayo ke gudang!" Dia menyeretku lagi.

Aku mengikutinya.

"Kau punya kayunya, Len?" Tanyaku."Tentu, Ibuku kan arsitek" Katanya, kami pun memasuki rumahnya. Saat kami masuk, tiba-tiba belasan maid langsung berbaris.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda." Mereka membungkuk.

Kami melewati dan langsung menuju gudang, ketika Len sedang memilih-milih kayu, aku minta ijin kekamar mandi. Namun, ditengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan salah satu maid berambut putih panjang yang dipita. Dia menabrakku

"Ah, gomennasai..." Katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau maid disini, apa kau tau diaman kamar mandi?"

"Tentu, ayo ikuti saya"

Kami berjalan, sambil mengobrol.

"Anda...teman tuan muda Kagamine?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, saya Amane Rin, panggil saja Rin"

Maid itu tampak terkejut, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Baru kali ini tuan muda mengajak seseorang kerumahnya" Katanya.

MAKSUDNYA, AKU YANG PERTAMA?

"Nah ini kamar mandinya"

Aku pun masuk.

Lalu setelah selesai, aku berjalan kembali kegudang, namun aku tak mendapati Len disana. Ketika aku bertanya pada Haku, maid yang tadi mengantarku kekamar mandi, dia bilang Len ada di halaman belakang.

"Kau siap Rin? Ayo!"

Secara bertahap kami membawa kayu, cat, dan alat-alat lain menuju bukit. Pekerjaan ini saja baru selesai pukul 3 sore.

"Bagaimana, mau lanjut?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pasti. Dia tersenyum. Kami meneruskan kerja kami, penuh canda tawa. Ya, aku tertawa. Entah kenapa ketika bersama Len aku bisa tertawa. Kami bercanda, megoleskan cat ke wajah masing-masing, lalu berkejar-kejaran.

Aku memilih pohon yang sama dengan Len, hanya saja rumah pohon Len berada didahan sebelah utara dan milikku disebelah selatan.

Sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam, kami selesai mengecat. Inilah pekerjaan kilat. Haha. Kami beristirahat dibawah pohon.

"Besok hari minggu, kau bisa memindahkan barang-barangmu kesini" Katanya aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Memangnya orangtuamu kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Orang tua? Ehhh... mereka, bekerja diluar negeri dan sangat jarang pulang, iya.." Kataku berbohong. Len pun ber oooh ria.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menginap? Ada kamar kosong, lagipula berbahaya pulang selarut ini sendirian" Entah kenapa secara reflek aku mengangguk.

Kami pun berjalan pulang kerumah Len.

"Kamarmu di sebelah sana, Rin, di sebelah kamarku" Len menunjuk.

"Ah, ano, Len...tapi apa ada baju ganti?" Tanyaku.

"Kau bisa memakai milik kakakku" Katanya tertawa. "Kakakku, Lily, kuliah diluar negeri, di Amerika" Katanya.

Aku pun memasuki kamar, lalu mandi dan berganti baju. Sebenarnya aku ingin memilih baju sendiri, namun Haku sudah memilihkan baju untukku. Baju itu terusan berwarna kuning dengan tali seperti sabuk hitam dipinggang. Rok kuning berendanya diatas lutut.

"Nona Rin, saatnya makan malam" Kata Haku ketika aku mengamati diriku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tajam dicermin.

"Haku-chan, jangan panggil aku Nona..." Kataku.

"Baik, No—maksud saya, Rin..."

Aku tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

**Len's POV**

Aku sudah menunggu dimeja makan, menunggu Rin turun. Aku bertopang dagu sambil meminum air putihku ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Aku meletakkan gelasku dan menoleh.

Itu Rin.

Dia mengenakan terusan berwarna kuning dengan tali seperti sabuk hitam dipinggang. Rok kuning berenda hitamnya diatas lutut. Pita putih yang selalu dia kenakan pun terpasang rapi diatas kepalanya. Dia...manis sekali.

Aku menatapnya dari atas kebawah. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Nyari mati kamu?" Katanya. Aku tertawa, inilah Rin yang asli.

"Hanya terkejut saja, orang yang sepertimu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini" Kataku. Dia berjalan menuju kursi didepanku dan berkata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berubah, bodoh?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, berubah, menjadi...manis" Kataku memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan semburat-semburat merah yang muncul dipipiku.

Rin juga berbuat hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Ah, sudah, ayo kita makan!" Kataku.

Kami pun makan diselingi dengan canda tawa dan Rin yang terkadang berubah menjadi tsundere. Rin tsundere itu imut, kau tahu.

"Dasar gembul!" Kataku iseng.

"Siapa yang kaubilang gembul?" Katanya berlagak marah.

"Hahaha" Kami pun tertawa.

Setelah selesai makan, kami pun naik ke kamar. Aku tersenyum mengingat hari ini bersama Rin.

**Rin's POV**

Aku pergi ke kamar dan mengganti bajuku dengan piama Lily-nee. Lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu berwarna biru muda dengan bantal biru tua. Selimutnya berwana biru tua bergaris biru muda. Kamar ini sendiri bercat putih. Tak ada hiasan dinding selain kalender yang tergantung didinding dan poster YUI Yoshioka.

Aku berbaring dikasur ketika aku teringat sesuatu. Jurnal Len.

Kuambil buku berwarna hitam itu dan membacanya di bawah sinar bulan.

_24 Agustus 2007_

_Aku membuat rumah pohon dibukit. Sejak orangtuaku bercerai dan ayahku pergi minggat entah kemana, dan ibuku lebih sering marah dirumah, aku tidak betah dirumah. Maka dengan bantuan Lily-neechan, aku membuat rumah pohon. Lily-neechan sendiri tidak membuat karena dia sibuk sekolah dan jarang berada dirumah._

_Liburan musim panas hammpir berakhir. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dirumah pohonku. Dan menulis jurnal hari ini. Rumah pohon ini nyaman kau tahu? Dari sini kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota._

_Ya, mungkin hanya ini untuk hari ini._

_Sign_

_Len._

Kurasa, hari itu dia baru saja membuat rumah pohon ya. Namun apa maksudnya dengan bercerai? Sering marah? Kubuka halaman selanjutnya.

_03 September 2007_

_Musim gugur datang. Udara mulai dingin. Ketika aku kembali dari rumah pohon, kudapati Lily-nee menangis dan sedang dihibur oleh para maid. Haku, maid yang paling dekat dengan kami berkata. Ibu mengamuk dirumah, lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi dari rumah. Katanya hendak ke Jerman._

_Katanya Lily-nee mencegah, namun ditampar._

_Keadaan begitu kacau sehingga aku lari dari rumah dan menuju rumah pohonku. Tak ada yang bisa diajak bicara saat ini._

_Aku benar-benar kesepian._

_Sign,_

_Len._

Apa ini? Apakah ini benar? Len mengalami msalah sebegitu beratnya? Namun kenapa dia bisa tersenyum? Kenapa dia bisa tertawa dengan lepas? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Perasaannya saat itu. Bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

Aku tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti.

**TBC**

Yuuki : chapter 4 owari!

Rin : haha, kau benar benar mengikuti saranku, author!

Len : saran apa Rin?

Yuuki : Rin berkata bahwa dia pernah membaca jurnalmu waktu kalian berumur 7 tahun, lalu mengusulkan agar jurnal masuk kedalam cerita.

Len : jadi, Rin...k—kau...

Rin : makanya Len, jurnal jangan ditaruh dibawah bantal dong!

Len : t—tapi..

Rin : *mulai debat sama Len*

Yuuki : nah, readers... review ya, dan doakan nilai MTK saya jauh lebih baik *ditendang keluar dari fandom vocaloid*

**Bales Review:**

**Arasa Kaneko-chan : **Alur makin bagus, enggak ah, yang ada juga makin gaje #plak. eh, di komik boyfriend ada juga? di Love Honor juga ada *ditabok* hehe, arigatou for reviewing!

**BloodStained Kagamine Len :** Yuuki akan berusaha! Terimakasih kritiknya! betareader ya? Yuuki gaptek sih, jadi belum tau #plak

**Sarah Len :** Lucu, bagian mananya? *mbukak-mbukak chapter 3* chapter ini Yuuki berusaha ngilangin typo, maaf kalo ada yang kelewatan! Update telah tiba!

**Zaito-Kurozaki :** Rie-chan, Rie-chan, itu kan aku yang nemu, tapi tak apalah! btw makasih kado ultahnya ya! *dilempar keluar jendela*

**SabakuEki :** Nggak papa kok kalo baru review sekarang! wish you luck in graduation test, ya! FB? lewat PM aja, yaa!

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32 :** Oke, Rin tsundere nanti pelan-pelan berubah kok! Keep read ya!

**Ruuya Ruu-chan :** Pengin baca diari nya Len? Padahal isinya tragis loh! Haha *Hati sadis saya pun senang*

**Nanako-chan :** Kaito memang tak muncul, gomennasai... Len X Rin nya kental? iya toh?

Makasih pujiannya :")

**Reiyka :** Iyalah, saya juga bakal ngerasa jadi cewek paling bahagia! oke, update sudah tiba! :D

**Ran Dhila :** Eh, Ran-chan review juga, iya, ini yang kubilang, tetep baca ya...

Tak kusangka Review akan menumpuk! Arigatoo Minna-san... m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Your Smile

Summary : Rin yang tak sengaja mengambil jurnal Len, membacanya. Dan dia pun mendapati suatu kenyataan pahit dibalik kehidupan Len. Dia benar benar tak mengerti. Kenapa Len tetap bisa tersenyum.

Yuuki : ohoho, update! Baka-author kembali!

Rin : go go author! Go go author! Go go author!

Len : gaje ah Rin! Fic ini bikin malu saya tauk!

Rin : kan yang malu kamu bukan aku!

Yuuki : hohoho, kekejaman saya itu.

Len : hiks... *mojok sendirian*

Rin : Author, aku nyetel lagu, ya!

Yuuki : oke Rin, weh, lagu apa dul—

Rin : "sekai de ichiban o hime sama!" (World is Mine nya Kaito)

Yuuki : MATIIN! AKU BENCI LAGU ITU!

Len : aku baca disclaimmer hari ini!

Disclaimmer : Yuuki nggak punya vocaloid, kalo vocaloid punya Yuuki, lagu World Is Mine nggak ada versinya Kaito.

Yuuki : Dengerin Len, tuh Rin! Matiin nggak lagunya! Nusuk kuping! *mbawa cutter* (Maaf lho, bagi yang suka lagu ini =.='')

Rin : enggak! "sekai de ichiban ohime sama..."

Yuuki : tidaaaaaak!

Len : anooo, baca dan review ya minna-san, arigato gozaimasu...

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, ALUR CEPET, Gajeness, abalness, ancurness, de es beh. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 05 : Behind Your Smile

**Rin's POV**

Apa ini? Apakah ini benar? Len mengalami msalah sebegitu beratnya? Namun kenapa dia bisa tersenyum? Kenapa dia bisa tertawa dengan lepas? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Perasaannya saat itu. Bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

Aku tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti.

Kubuka halaman selanjutnya.

_16 September 2007_

_Hari ini rumah gempar, pulang sekolah, Haku menemukan Lily-neechan sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ya, Lily-nee chan bunuh diri dengan cara memotong urat nadinya. Aku benar-benar syok. Bukankah Lily-neechan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku? Kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku?_

_Aku kabur tanpa mengikuti upacara pemakaman. Untuk apa datang ke upacara pemakaman orang yang telah mengkhianatimu? bahkan kaa-san saja tidak datang kok._

_Aku merenung dibawah pohon dibukit, dibawah rumah pohonku tadi sore. Aku menangis ketika seseorang menyapaku. gadis kecil berambut merah yang diikat dua, Teto namanya, kami berkenalan dan berteman. Aku menceritakan semua, dan ia memahami perasaanku meski keadaan keluarganya sangat berbeda denganku. Aku sangat tertolong akan keberadaanya._

_Sign,_

_Len._

Dia sangat beruntung, mempunyai orang disampingnya.

Aku membuka beberapa halaman selanjutnya.

_27 Desember 2007_

_Teto-chan memberiku hadiah ulang tahun hari ini. Dia memberiku syal berwarna oranye yang dirajutnya sendiri._

_Ya, itulah kenapa aku menyukai Teto._

_Dia ceria, pengertian, dan segalanya._

_Aku merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengannya._

_Andaikan dia tak ada disampingku, aku pasti juga sudah bunuh diri. Dialah yang mengajariku untuk selalu tersenyum menghadapi semua hal._

_Dia harta yang sangat berharga bagiku._

_Aku menyukainya lebih dari teman._

_Sign,_

_Len._

Teto. Itu nama teman masa kecil Len. Ketika membaca ini, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa air mataku tergenang? Ah... aku tak mengerti...

Aku menangis, namun aku masih ingin tau kelanjutan jurnal Len. Jadi, kubuka empat halaman selanjutnya.

_07 Januari 2008_

_Teto-chan bilang dia harus pindah keluar negeri, ke Inggris tepatnya. Aku bingung, aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. _

_Bagaimana ini? Dia akan berangkat besok lusa._

_Padahal dialah yang menolongku dari samudera kesedihan. Kenapa satu-persatu orang yang kusayangi, berbalik meninggalkanku? Apa aku ditakdirkan untuk sendirian? Aku terus berpikir semalaman. Dirumah pohonku, ya, aku tak pernah pulang sejak Lily-nee chan bunuh diri. Tapi Haku tau aku disini jadi tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan._

_Aku benar-benar bingung,_

_Sign._

_Len._

Cukup sudah. Sekarang dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti membaca buku jurnal milik Len, kumasukkan kembali buku itu kedalam tas.

Aku berbaring dan menangis, kenapa hatiku serasa hancur? Kenapa? Aku tak mengerti perasaan ini. Sesak. Aku menangis lagi, air mataku membasahi bantal dikamar kakak Len ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar.

Aku bergeming.

"Rin, kau sudah tidur?" Ah, itu suara Len, aku enggan menjawabnya, karena kalau dia kira aku belum tidur, dia pasti akan masuk. Aku pun berpura-pura tidur.

Kukira dengan begitu dia akan pergi, namun dia malah membuka pintu kamar ini dan masuk.

Aku bergeming dan tetap berpura-pura tidur membelakangi pintu.

Kudengar langkah kaki Len mendekati tempat tidur. Aku berusaha bernafas dengan normal. Kurasakan tangan Len menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Lalu sekejap kemudian, aku bisa merasakan nafas Len diwajahku. Dan lalu kurasakan pipiku dikecup olehnya. Dan Len pun pergi keluar dan menutup pintu.

Setelah yakin Len sudah pergi, aku pun duduk.

Kuraba pipiku yang tadi dikecup olehnya, seketika wajahku memanas.

Ah, sudahlah, ini waktuya untuk tidur, tidur, tidur! Ya, tidur~!*lho kok jadi fuwa-fuwa time nya K-ON?*

* * *

Minggu pagi sudah tiba, setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan baju milik Lily-nee, kali ini baju itu terusan berwarna hijau berenda putih, aku turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

Namun tak kudapati Len disana.

"Haku-chan, dimana Len?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, dia tadi sarapan pagi-pagi sekali dan pergi entah kemana, dia bilang kau hanya perlu menunggu dirumah saja, non—maksudku, Rin." Katanya panjang lebar. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Aku memakan sarapan pagi ini. Kue dadar yang lalu kuberi toping jeruk diatasnya. Karena sepi, aku pun memanggil Haku.

"Haku-chan, ayolah, makan denganku." Kataku.

Mulanya Haku menolak, namun pada akhirnya dia menerima tawaranku.

Setelah sarapan, aku pun pergi menonton TV. Tak sepenuhnya menonton kok, memang sih mataku tertuju pada layar televisi, namun pikiranku melayang tentang jurnal Len dan teman masa kecil Teto.

Aku menggigit bibir.

Kurasakan sesak kembali mengingat bahwa Teto adalah orang yang disukai Len.

Apa ini berarti, aku menyukai Len? Bukan, kutepis pikiran itu, kutanamkan pada hatiku bahwa aku hanya iri pada senyum Len belaka. Namun, semakin aku berkata begitu, semakin ragu diriku akan kata-kata itu.

Benarkah aku cuma iri?

Semua kenangan, saat membuat rumah pohon, saat makan malam bersama, semua menghantuiku. Saat dia mencium pipiku. Tanpa sadar kuraba pipiku.

Lalu kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa Len menyukaiku.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia menyukai Teto, kan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu tersengar suara Len memanggil.

"Kau sudah bangun Rin? Kalau sudah ayo keluar!"

Aku keluar dengan malas ketika Len menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku keluar. Sekilas kulihat Haku yang sedang menyiram tanaman menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ada kejutan untukmu!" Serunya riang.

Kami pun sampai dipohon dimana rumah pohon kami berada.

"Aku sudah memasukkan perabotan rumahmu didalam, ayo!" Katanya, hendak memanjat tangga tali.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja ra-ha-si-a" Katanya meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya. "Ayo!" Lalu dia mendahuluiku memanjat tangga tali.

"Wah..." Seruku ketika memasuki rumah pohonku.

"Mulai hari ini, kita bisa tinggal disini, pintunya juga bisa dikunci, pohon ini sudah sangat tua, jadi mustahil akan roboh." Katanya.

"Lalu, pakaianku?" Tanyaku padanya. Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin terus-terusan memakai pakaian milik orang yang sudah meninggal.

"Sudah ada dirak" Katanya menunjuk.

Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan, bayangkan tinggal dirumah pohon bersama orang yang kau sukai, meskipun bersebelahan!

Eh, yang kusukai?

Ma—maksudku... ah...

"Ah, waktunya makan siang Rin, ayo kita memasak makan siang dirumahmu"

Aku menurut, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu pandai memasak, sehinga Len yang memasakkan makan siang.

Meskipun itu hanya mie rebus instan dan telur rebus sih.

"Itadakimasu" Kata kami bebarengan, lalu mulai memakan mie instant itu.

"Kau dapat dari mana mie instan ini, Len?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kuambil dari rumahmu lah"

"EH? Kau ambil apa aja?"

"Ya, jujur saja, isi kulkas kusedot habis, kan orangtuamu tak ada"

Aku cengo seketika mendengar pernyataan Len

Iya sih, tapi kalau mereka pulangdari acara minggat nya kan...

Ah, sudahlah, toh mereka juga tak peduli padaku, kan?

"Gochizousama" Kata kamisambil meletakkan sumpit diatas mangkuk mie kami

"Len, boleh aku kerumah pohon mu?" Tanyaku. "Tentu saja, ayo!" Katanya. Diam-diam, kuambil jurnal Len dari tasku dan kubawa. Aku hendak megembalikannya sebelum dia sadar bahwa jurnalnya hilang.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin" Kataku lalu meletakkan tasku didekat rak buku.

"Kau mau minum teh?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk. Dan begitu dia pergi ke dapur aku langsung meletakkan jurnalnya ditempat kemarin. Aman.

Tak lama dia kembali dengan dua cangkir teh.

Kami pun minum teh sambil bercanda-canda ketika handphone Len mendadak berbunyi. Len mengangkat telepon itu dan menjawabnya.

"Apa? Pulang? Baiklah, aku kesana, iya..."

Aku menaikkan alis, perasaaanku mulai tidak enak. Len menutup teleponnya dan berkata.

"Ayo, kau akan kukenalkan pada seseorang!" Katanya riang.

"Eh, tapi..." aku hendak menolak dan mencari alasan.

"Ayolah!" lalu dia menyeretku ke sepedanya.

Aku langsung membonceng sepedanya dan dia mengayuh sepedanya menuju stasiun.

"Ano...Len, kita mau kemana?" Seruku keras karna suaraku terbawa angin.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dan kami pun sampai di stasiun.

Dia menggandeng tanganku memasuki stasiun. Hiruk pikuk orang yang lalu lalang menyertai. Dia menoleh kesegala arah seolah sedang mencari seseorang, dan tiba-tiba Len berseru, "Ayo!" Dan melepaskan tangannya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, dari kejauhan kulihat dia menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah ikal yang diikat dua. Teto?

Aku hampir sampai ketempat mereka ketika kulihat Teto memeluk Len. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Lalu ketika Teto melepaskan pelukannya aku melangkah kearah mereka.

"Nah, Teto-chan, kenalkan, ini temanku, Rin"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dengan agak terpaksa.

"Rin. Rin Kagamine."

"Namaku Teto. Kasane Teto" Katanya tersenyum ramah.

**TBC**

Yuuki : Chapter 5, owari! Pendek banget nih chapter...

Rin : Kamunya yang males...

Len : Dasar, ya udah, lanjut!

Yuuki : no comment nih?

Len : sebenernya ada, tapi lagi males berantem

Yuuki : oke, tapi para readers, review ya...

**Bales Review**

**SabakuEki :** Oke ^^, terimakasih telah mereview, Sabaku-san! :DD Update telah hadir!

**Arasa Kaneko-chan : **Eh? Kenapa lemes, Arasa-chan? Cerita dari chapter ini bakal semakin abal, gaje, dan nggak mutu...**  
**

**Rin YahiKonan Kagamine : **Hehe, Arigatou Rin-chan ^^. Ternyata Nee-chan masih kurang teliti *pundung di pojokan***  
**

**Ruuya Ruu-chan : **Hehe *cengar-cengir ngga jelas* Mereka semua sengsara disini, update sudah hadir!**  
**

**Ran Dhila : **Ran-chan udah baca, kan? Hehe, Yuuki emang lagi sadis nih...**  
**

**BloodStained Kagamine Len : **Penasaran, masa, sih? cerita gaje begini? hehe, update sudah hadir! ^^**  
**

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32 : **Nggak log in juga nggak papa, kok! Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan (_ _), update sudah hadir, nih!**  
**

**Zaito-Kurozaki : **He? kamu baca? itu rahasia, Rie-chan! Wah, ya sudah deh, yang penting kan kamu nggak baca chapter terakhir**  
**

**Hanna Kagamine : **Hehe, terimakasih telah mereview! Update sudah ada, nih!**  
**

**Yosukegalih : **Rin tsundere itu sama seperti saya -kepedean- *dilindes Roadroller*, haha, update sudah hadir**  
**

**Akai Sora : **Hehe, makasih... Update sudah hadir! :DD

Itu aja, bye bye to the next chappie... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Behind Your Smile

Summary : Len ternyata mempunyai teman masa kecil bernama Teto yang telah pindah ke Inggris. Namun, diluar dugaan, Teto kembali ke Jepang dan menimbulkan kekalutan di hati Rin.

Yuuki : Ayo bales Review dulu...

**BloodStained Kagamine Len : **

Iya! Len jahat bang-*dilempar pisang*, haha, arigatoo for reviewing! Typo masih ada, ya? Gomenne... Update sudah hadir! ^^

**Arasa Kaneko-chan :**

Nggak papa kok, Arasa-chan! Daijoubu! Yuuki malah seneng kalo Arasa-chan review! :DD Betul itu, Teto nggak boleh sama -*Ditendang Teto*. Update sudah hadir!**  
**

**Ran Dhila : **

Ran-chan... Habis Yuuki bingung Teto kalo dateng lama-lama harus diisi apa..(Rin : Dasar author payah =,=''), Update sudah had- Eh? Yun-chan? okelah tak papa**  
**

**Rin YahiKonan Kagamine :**

Amin... *digeplak Teto* Yosh! Update sudah hadir! ^^ chapter ini udah ada rated T nya, kok!**  
**

**Yosukegalih :**

Iya, tuh pohon kan umurnya seratus tahunan *ngayal* iya, pendek banget =,='', nggak tau, tapi kayaknya yang ini agak panjang (Len : Perasaan sama aja deh!)**  
**

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32 :**

Ya begitulah, Mii-chan, tetep baca... Update sudah hadir! :D**  
**

**Akai Sora :**

Hah? siapa? Aoi? Kai? Rie-chan? Nee-chan? Ran-chan? Stevani-chan? update sudah hadir!**  
**

**Rena Kagamine :**

Masa sih? Yuuki tidak percaya...Demo? okelah, saya update, Update sudah hadir! _**  
**

**Nanako-chan :**

Arigatoo for reviewing! m(_ _)m**  
**

**Reiyka :**

Len bakal pilihhh...nggak jadi deh, nanti ketahuan neh, update sudah hadir! :DD

Yuuki : Jiah...tak kusangka bakal banyak review, ayo kita mulai...!

* * *

Sekarang kami sudah berada dibawah pohon dimana rumah pohonku dan Len berada. Teto yang berada disampingku dan Len menatap rumah pohonku dan Len dengan kagum. Lalu dia angkat bicara.

"Wah...rupanya ada rumah pohon satu lagi, ya? Milik siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Itu milik Rin" Kata Len singkat.

Aku memalingkan muka ketika Teto menoleh kearahku. Lalu pura-pura tidak menanggapi.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah pohonku, Len? Masih adakah?" Tanyanya. Aku kaget. Dia juga punya rumah pohon? Kok aku belum pernah lihat?

"Tentu saja masih, ada disitu" Len menunjuk pohon disebelah pohon kami, rumah pohon milik Teto tertutup dedaunan sehingga aku tak melihatnya selama ini. Teto mengernyitkan dahi, lalu tersenyum sangat manis pada Len. Len membalasnya.

Dan dadaku terasa sakit.

Kami pun bersusah payah memasuki rumah pohon Teto setelah memasukkan tas dan koper Teto. Lalu duduk di sebuah meja persegi yang berada diatas karpet berwarna merah maroon.

"Lain kali aku harus memotong ranting itu" Kata Teto mengomel. Len hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan kami.

Len menuju ke dapur dan (seperti biasa) membuatkan cemilan untuk waktu minum teh. Tinggal aku dan Teto saja yang ada di ruang depan.

Teto tersenyum padaku. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Apakah kau teman Len di sekolah?" Tanyanya, matanya yang berwarna pink bersinar ramah. Aku pun menjawab.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Karakter dinginku muncul. Aku benci pada gadis ini yang juga selalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga sebenarnya teman masa kecil Len, aku pindah ke Inggris 3 tahun yang lalu, namun aku kembali kesini karena kangen pada Len..." Katanya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Membuatnya tampak manis.

Dalam hati aku berpikir, _siapa yang tanya, Kasane-san?_

"O ya, aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian, orangtuaku sudah menyuruh kepala sekolah agar memasukkanku di kelas yang sama dengan Len, jadi kalau kau sekelas dengan Len, kita juga sekelas, ayo kita berteman, ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tetap cuek meskipun agak sangsi.

"Cih" Desisku.

"Aku pindah ke Inggris karena pekerjaan orangtuaku, mereka adalah produser musik" Kata Teto lagi. "Dulu aku membuat rumah pohon ini karena orangtuaku sibuk dan membolehkanku tinggal disini" Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu, Rin-chan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? Orangtua...ya...mereka bekerja di luar negeri...jadi aku membuat rumah pohon disini juga..." Kataku agak berubah. Meskipun hati kecilku muak dengan kebohongan ini.

"Oh begitu..." Dia memainkan jari-jarinya. "Kelihatannya kau dekat sekali dengan Len ya..." Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal, menatap ramah padaku.

"Namun, aku tak akan menyerahkan Len begitu saja padamu" Katanya tiba-tiba berubah pelan namun tajam.

Aku tersentak. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kau, tau maksudku kan?" Dia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum lagi.

Len kembali dengan nampan berisi tiga cangkir lemon tea, namun, aku segera saja berpamitan.

"Aku mau pulang" Kataku sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Rin?" Tanya Len setelah meletakkan nampan diatas meja.

Teto ikut berdiri dan merangkul lengan kiri Len.

"Iya, kenapa buru-buru, bersantailah sedikit, Rin" Katanya dengan nada yang dibuat sangat ramah. Karena aku sedikit curiga akan sifat aslinya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan PR" Kataku kesal.

"Bukankah tak ada PR ya?" Tanya Len curiga.

"Kalau begitu...aku harus istirahat!" Aku pun menuruni tangga rumah pohon Teto dan menuju rumah pohonku.

Aku menutup pintu dengan setengah membantingnya. Rumah pohonku masih gelap karena jendela ditutup dan lampu dimatikan.

Aku jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu. Sesak.

Tak kusangka, Teto yang kukira baik dan ramah ternyata sebegitunya.

Pelan tapi pasti aku menyalakan lampu, lalu, meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, aku beranjak tidur.

**Teto's POV**

"Aku mau pulang" Kata Rin tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Rin?" Tanya Len setelah meletakkan nampan diatas meja.

Aku pun ikut berdiri dan merangkul lengan kiri Len.

"Iya, kenapa buru-buru, bersantailah sedikit, Rin" Kataku dengan nada yang kubuat sangat ramah.

Ya, sejak bertemu dengannya, aku punya firasat buruk.

"Aku harus mengerjakan PR" Kata Rin dengan nada kesal.

"Bukankah tak ada PR ya?" Tanya Len yang ditelingaku terdengar menunjukkan rasa curiga.

"Kalau begitu...aku harus istirahat!" Rin pun menuruni tangga rumah pohonku dengan tergesa-gesa dan menuju rumah pohonnya sendiri.

"Rin-chan itu...aneh ya?" Tanyaku pada Len yang lengannya masih kupeluk.

"Dia itu heartless, nah, Teto, sekarang lepaskan tanganku"

"Baiklah, Len-kun~" Kataku manja.

Kami pun duduk di karpet sambil meminum teh yang masih hangat. Aku pun menatap Len dan bertanya.

"Len, kau...tau kan...apa tujuanku kesini?" Tanyaku dengan nada agak memelas. Len menatapku sejenak, lalu kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tau Teto-chan" Katanya tenang.

"Nah kalau begitu, sebelum hal itu terjadi...tetaplah bersamaku, Len-kun!"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menggengga tanganku.

"Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama" Katanya tersenyum.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

**Len POV**

"Len, kau...tau kan...apa tujuanku kesini?" Tanya Teto dengan nada yang terdengar agak memelas. Aku menatapnya sejenak, memikirkan kata-katanya lalu kembali menyeruput tehku.

"Tentu saja, aku tau Teto-chan" Kataku berusaha tenang.

"Nah kalau begitu, sebelum hal itu terjadi...tetaplah bersamaku, Len-kun!"

Dia menatapku dengan wajah serius. Tangannya berada diatas meja, aku segera menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama" Kataku tersenyum tulus.

Dan senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, aku berpamitan pulang kerumah pohonku.

Aku berjalan gontai kerumah pohonku sambil memikirkan Rin yang tadi terburu-buru pulang. Dengan masih agak tidak percaya dengan alasannya.

Kunaiki tangga tali menuju rumah pohonku dan Rin. Sebelum memasuki rumah pohonku, kutolehkan pandanganku kearah rumah pohon Rin. Gelap.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Rin berada dalam rumah pohonnya. Apa dia pergi?

Aku penasaran, namun aku tau dia sedang tidak akan senang bila dikunjungi sekarang. Jadi aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk kerumah pohonku. Lalu menutup pintu dengan lesu.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasurku yang empuk itu. Kutatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan nanar. Kutolehkan pada meja tempat tadi aku dan Rin minum teh sebelum Teto datang. Kutolehkan pada rak buku.

Ara?

Kulihat buku hitam menonjol dari deretan buku lainnya.

Kudekati segera rak buku. Ternyata buku jurnalku. Kenapa bisa disini? Bukannya seharusnya menjorok kedalam? _Pasti ada yang mengambilnya,_ pikirku.

Kubuka satu persatu halaman. Mencari siapa tau ipembaca meninggalkan jejak tertentu. Dan tepat di halaman keempat, kutemui setetes air membasahi halaman itu. Air apa ini?

Sepertinya ini air mata. Siapa yang membaca buku jurnalku? Kapan? Dan bagaimana dia menemukannya?

Apakah...

Rin Amane?

**Rin's POV**

Esok paginya, aku berangkat sendiri kesekolah, _biarlah Len bersama Teto,_ pikirku. Namun di sekolah, Teto malah menyapaku.

"Hai, Rin-chan! Ohayo!" Serunya, dia sedang memeluk lengan kiri Len dengan manja dan tersenyum padaku. Jujur saja, Len yang tampak agak risih pun berusaha tenang.

Aku mendengus lalu berpaling dan berjalan disamping kanan Len.

Memasuki sekolah, para gadis sejenis Miku pun berseru histeris.

"Ah...Len bawa pacar ke sekolah!" Dan meskipun Teto memeluk lengan kiri Len dan aku berjalan disebelah kanan Len, Len tetap saja bertampang tenang.

Sampai ditengah koridor, tiba-tiba Teto melepas lengan Len dan berkata.

"Salam kenal semua, aku Teto, Kasane Teto, aku adalah teman masa kecil Len dan mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah disini juga, yoroshiku, minna~" Katanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Lalu Teto dan Len langsung dikerumuni para gadis. Aku diam-diam meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk meladeni cewek-cewek gaje tadi.

"Konyol" Kataku tajam meninggalkan mereka.

Pelajaran Meiko-sensei seperti biasa sangat membosankan, setelah Meiko-sensei menanyai Teto apakah dia menyukai sake atau tidak.

Teto duduk dengan Len didepanku, mereka terlihat sangatlah akrab.

Ah, tidak aku tidak merasa apa-apa kok...

"Ah, ya, Rin Amane, dan Len Kagamine, bisakah kesini sebentar?" Tanya Meiko-sensei. Aku dan Len melangkah kedepan dihiasi dengan deathglare dari Neru dan lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian melupakan hukuman kalian untuk MEMBERSIHKAN KOLAM RENANG SELAMA SEBULAN!" Meiko-sensei menggebrak meja.

Ah, ya...kami melupakan hukuman itu 3 hari ini...

"Maaf sensei..." Sahut Len.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya" Kata Meiko-sensei. "Sekarang juga kalian menuju ruang bahasa dan membereskan ruangan itu." Kata Meiko-sensei menyeringai.

What? Ruang Bahasa itu kan kotornya kayak tempat sampah dan sarang tikus + kecoa!

"Sekarang?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu saja sekarang KAGAMINE-SAN!" Lalu Maiko-sensei menelantarkan kami keluar kelas dan membanting pintu kelas dengan sadisnya.

Aku dan Len berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Cih, padahal sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Kataku kesal.

"Setidaknya kita bisa main air setelah membersihkan Ruang Bahasa" Katanya tetap riang. Aku mendengus. "Nah, aku sudah dapat kunci, biar kubuka pintu ruangan ini" Katanya.

Aku pun mundur selangkah dan Len memasukkan kunci kelubangnya lalu memutarnya. Dan dihadapan kami sekarang adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangatlah kotor. Penuh sampah dan debu.

**Teto's POV**

"Ano sensei...bolehkah aku ijin ke kamar mandi?" Tanyaku mencari alasan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menguntit Rin dan Len. Aku tak akan membiarkan Rin merebut Len dariku!

Meiko-sensei mengangguk. Lalu aku pun pergi keluar kelas.

"Ruang Bahasa, ya... seharusnya, seingatku ada di lantai 3..." Aku pun menaiki tangga dengan pelan. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tau mereka masih on the way.

Setelah berputar-putar, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas. Paling tidak aku bisa menemui mereka nanti.

Tepat ketika aku masuk, bel pulang berbunyi.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan penguntitan.

**Normal POV**

Pintu Ruang Bahasa pun terbuka. Rin cengo seketika melihat ruangan yang begitu kotor. Bahkan Meiko-sensei menyuruh muridnya untuk membersihkannya.

Ruangan itu berukuran sekitar 6 x 5 meter. Ada sebuah meja dipojokan yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Di rak buku, bukunya juga berantakan. Debu bertebaran, terkadang suara mencicit tikus juga kedengaran.

Tiba-tiba Len mendorong Rin kedalam ruangan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, baka?" Tanya Rin tajam.

"Masuklah, bukankah kita harus membersihkannya?" Kata Len tenang dan tersenyum. Rin menelan ludah.

Bagaimana pun Rin tetap membenci tempat kotor. Kau tahu kecoa? Kalau tak tahu, kecoa itu adalah sejenis serangga menjijikkan, ganas, mematikan (?), menakutkan, dan men— -plak-, oke, serius. Intinya Rin itu membenci kecoa, atau lebih tepatnya phobia.

Setelah mendorong Rin masuk, Len masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Kenapa dikunci?" Rin bertanya sinis.

"Agar debu tidak beterbangan keluar" Jawab Len, Rin memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sementara itu, Teto berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Sensei, kau tau dimana Len dan Rin?" Tanya Teto pada Meiko-sensei.

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi"kata Meiko-sensei tegas. "Mereka berada di Ruang Bahasa di lantai tiga, disamping gudang olahraga" Jelas Meiko-sensei.

"Saa, arigatou, nee, sensei" Kata Teto membungkuk. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

Kembali ke Ruang Bahasa...

"Masukkan buku itu ke rak, Len no baka!" Bentak Rin melempar buku tebal kearah Len. Len yang memegang sapu menangkap buku itu.

"Hehe, tertangkap!" Len menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rin. Rin mendengus kesal.

Tiba-tiba, seperti yang readers sekalian (tidak) ketahui, muncullah seekor kecoa dari tumpukan buku yang sedang Rin coba untuk rapikan, seketika Rin menjerit.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Rin terlompat mundur.

Len menoleh, lalu seketika Rin tersandung tumpukan buku disampingnya dan terjatuh. Len yang berusaha menolongnya malah menimpa tubuh Rin.

Dan sekarang posisi mereka adalah:

-Saling menimpa dengan Len berada di posisi atas.

-kedua tangan Len berada di kedua sisi tubuh Rin.

Hening seketika.

Wajah Rin sedikit merona.

Namun bukannya menyingkir, Len malah menatap mata Rin yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dalam-dalam.

Lalu sejurus kemudian, Len menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Rin. Membuat Rin tersentak.

Ciuman itu bertahan beberapa detik.

Len melepaskan ciumannya, lalu beranjak pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Rin yang masih terpaku.

Sedangkan Teto yang mengetahui semuanya daribalik jendela, meremas setangkai bunga yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

"Len...-kun..." Dan airmata pun jatuh dari sudut matanya.

**TBC**

Yuuki : chapter 6, owari!

Rin : kok skenario nya kayak gini!

Yuuki : lho kenapa?

Rin : pertama, kenapa dibikin Len tau kalo aku mbaca jurnalnya? AIB TAU!

Len : itu kan biar...*dibekep author*

Yuuki : jangan dengarkan Len...lalu?

Rin : lalu, yang kedua, KENAPA ADA ADEGAN KISS DISINI?  
Yuuki : namanya juga rated for T.

Teto : aku ini sebenernya karakternya gimana, sih?

Yuuki : *menghela nafas* aku juga tidak tau bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini...*digebukin Rin, Len dan Teto*

Len : gimana sih! Bikin fic kok kayak gak niat banget?

Yuuki : aku belum selesei ngomong tau!

Teto : ya sudah, lanjutkan!

Yuuki : ehem, jadi juga tidak tau bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini tanpa review minna-san...

Rin : dakara, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind Your Smile**

* * *

Summary : Rin iri pada Teto karena Teto adalah orang terdekat Len, di sisi lain, Teto juga iri pada Rin karena keakraban Rin dengan Len...

Yuuki : oHELLo, saya balik lagi!

Rin : balik lagi? Awas kalo chap ini aneh-aneh lagi! Kuroadroller nanti!

Yuuki : aneh-aneh gimana? Kan **romance** gitu lho!

Rin : Ta—tapi kan...

Teto : sudahlah, Rin-chan, terima saja, nanti aku juga jadi korban kok!

Len : aku juga jadi korban...

Yuuki : are?

Teto, Rin, Len : AYO BERONTAK!

Yuuki : GOMENNASAI!

Rin : Senjata masing-masing!1

Rin & Len : Roadroller, ACTION!

Teto : Makan Raisin Bread ini, Author gila!

Yuuki : okay, please! Disclaimmer!

Disclaimmer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha, kalo punya Yuuki nanti yang dikepalanya Rin bukan pita tapi tanduk iblis.

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 07 : Jealous?

"Len...kun..." Dan setitik airmata sebening kristal pun membasahi pipinya.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Sekarang kami berada di posisi yang sulit kujelaskan. Yang penting, Len berada diatasku.

Namun bukannya menyingkir, Len malah menatap mataku yang berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Lalu sejurus kemudian, Len menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Hangat. Tapi itu membuatku tersentak.

Ciuman itu bertahan beberapa detik.

Len melepaskan ciumannya, lalu beranjak pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

_Itu tadi...FIRST KISS ku!_

Dia telah merebut first kiss ku! Tanpa sadar kuraba bibirku yang tadi diciumnya.

"Ah, Rin, lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan, ayolah, lupakan!" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha melupakan insiden barusan. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Aku berjalan keluar menuju kolam renang sekolah, tentu saja untuk menjalani hukuman.

Aku sudah berganti baju menjadi celana pendek selutut dan kaus polos berwarna putih. Lalu beranjak ke kolam renang dengan membawa alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Ember, pel, dan selang air kubawa sendirian tanpa bantuan Len.

Namun, ketika sampai dikolam renang, bukan Len yang kudapati tapi malah Teto. Teto duduk dibibir kolam renang, membelakangi diriku. Dari belakang, terlihat dia sedang menunduk dalam-dalam, sentah memikirkan apa.

Aku pura-pura tak melihat, Aku langsung saja masuk ke kolam renang yang sudah tak ada airnya, meletakkan ember lalu mulai mengepel. Namun Teto memanggilku. Suaranya agak terbata-bata.

"Ara...Rin-chan...aku menunggumu" Katanya padaku.

"Ada apa menungguku, Kasane?" Tanyaku tajam.

"Ah...tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu.." Katanya tersenyum. Kulihat sisa air mata disudut matanya. Kenapa dia menangis? Ah, bukan urusanku. Toh, dia mati pun aku takkan peduli.

"Dimana Len?" Kataku cuek setelah menhela nafas.

"aku tak tau" sahutnya mengangkat bahu. Cih, Len pasti minggat setelah insiden itu.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati,

_Anak sialan! Bukannya ngelaksanain hukuman malah ngeluyur entah kemana! Udah seenaknya berbuat kayak gitu tadi, malah kabur, awas aja kalo ketemu!_

Dan berbagai umpatan yang seharusnya kutujukan pada Len berkecamuk dihatiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin melampiaskannya ke Teto, namun aku sedang tak ingin mendapat masalah baru.

Aku terus membersihkan kolam renang dengan Teto yang hanya duduk dipinggir kolam renang. Sedang matahari makin menghilang di ufuk barat.

**Len's POV**

Aku melepaskan ciumanku, lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Rin yang sepertinya masih terpaku.

_Bodoh! Kenapa aku menciumnya?_

Aku merutuki kebodohanku barusan dikoridor, ah, pasti dia akan sangat marah!

Aku mengusap bibirku sambil berjalan pergi.

Entahlah, ketika tadi aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona (tentu saja karena menyadari betapa 'aneh' nya posisi kami), aku hanya ingin menciumnya. Tapi KENAPA AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCIUMNYA?

Aku memegangi kepalaku sambil terus mengomeli diriku sendiri.

Rasanya aku malas sekali menjalankan hukuman dari Meiko-sensei. Kau pasti tahu, membersihkan kolam renang, itu lho. Karena kalau aku menjalankan hukuman itu, aku pasti akan bertemu Rin. Dan kalau aku bertemu Rin, pasti aku akan kena marah.

Aku pun mengambil tas di kelas lalu berjalan keluar sekolah.

Aku berjalan menyusuri kota. Tanpa tujuan, aku belum ingin bertemu dengan Teto ataupun Rin.

Aku sampai di sebuah taman. Disitu, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut tosca yang dikuncir dua sedang duduk di salah satu bangku. Wajahnya tampak murung. Itu kan, Hatsune Miku?

Setelahberpikir beberapa saat, aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Ah, Len-kun..." Katanya, menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir" Katanya lagi. "Aku ini menjijikkan ya? Aku hanya tampak baik diluar, namun didalamnya, aku menyakiti orang lain..."

Aku tercekat.

"Len-kun..." Panggilnya lagi. "Maukah kau menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Amane-san? Katakan juga, aku ingin berteman dengannya..." Ujarnya.

Aku bingung. Masa? Hatsune Miku yang selalu sinis pada Rin, tiba-tiba saja berubah dan bahkan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin berteman dengan Rin? Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Rin menyadarkanku..." Sahutnya, "Meskipun kata-katanya pedas, namun itu membuatku sadar, aku terlalu terobsesi padamu, aku bahkan melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya pada orang yang dekat denganmu..."

"Baiklah.." Kataku, membalasnya.

"Akan kusampaikan permintaan maafmu pada Rin, Miku" Kataku.

"Arigatou...Len-kun..." Katanya tersenyum. Aku pun meningalkan sosoknya yang masih termenung di bangku taman. Sendirian.

**Teto's POV**

"Len... kun..."

Aku meremas setangkai bunga yang kugenggam sejak tadi. Lalu tanpa kusadari, Air mataku jatuh. Teto! Kau tidak boleh cengeng, nanti kondisimu drop lagi!

Aku tersenyum pahit...

Apa Len-kun menyukai Rin-chan?

Aku berjalan menuju kolam renang, dari adegan yang kulihat barusan, aku tau Len-kun tak akan menjalankan hukumannya hari ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Rin-chan dipinggir kolam renang yang sudah kosong.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Len-kun milikku seorang! Aku tak akan membiarkan Rin-chan merebutnya dariku! Aku terus bertekad.

Namun, aku tahu, aku takkan bertahan lama...

Tiba-tiba sosok Rin-chan sudah masuk kekolam renang yang sudah tak ada airnya, meletakkan ember lalu mulai mengepel. Sepertinya dia tidak melihatku, namun aku memutuskan untuk mencoba memanggilnya.

"Ara...Rin-chan...aku menunggumu" Kataku pelan.

"Ada apa menungguku, Kasane?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Ah...tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu.." Kataku berusaha tersenyum. Padahal sisa air mataku masih ada disudut mataku.

Kurasa, dia menatapku, jadi kuhindarkan pandanganku darinya. Menatap tanganku yang berada di sisi tubuhku.

"Dimana Len?" Tanyanya cuek setelah (sepertinya) menatapku lekat-lekat.

"aku tak tahu" sahutku mengangkat bahu. Aku memang tidak tahu, kok! Setelah insiden tadi, aku langsung ke sini dan sama sekali tidak bertemu Len.

Aku pun menunggui Rin-chan membersihkan kolam renang, sambil duduk di bibir kolam renang. Membantu? Ah, tidak, kalau aku membantunya, bisa-bisa kondisiku menurun lagi.

Namun, Rin-chan malah berkata padaku,

"Pulang sana" Katanya tiba-tiba, dengan sinis dan tajam.

"Eh? Aku...ingin menemanimu..." Ujarku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya sinis.

Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya, lalu malah bertanya,

"Rin-chan, apa pendapatmu soal Len-kun?" Tanyaku. Berharap Rin-chan mengatakan dia hanya mengangap Len-kun sebagai teman.

Namun Rin-chan tak segera menjawab.

"ah..." kudengar dia mendesis. Tatapannya tak fokus.

Aku menunggu jawabannya, namun, dia malah menghindar.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya" Katanya, lalu mengepel sambil membalikkan badannya, menjadi membelakangiku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Semoga saja, Rin hanya menganggap Len sebagai 'teman'.

* * *

Aku pulang dengan Rin-chan menuju rumah pohon. Jalan kaki tentu saja. Namun sampai disana, Len-kun ternyata juga belum pulang.

Aku malas ke rumah pohonku, kalau mengingat Len-kun belum pulang...

"Ah, Rin-chan, boleh aku ke rumah pohonmu?" Tanyaku pada Rin-chan.

Rin hanya melirikku tajam dan dingin, lalu menjawab,

"Terserah!" Katanya lalu bergegas meraih tangga tali.

Aku mengikutinya memanjat tangga tali. Dengan hati-hati karena hari sudah malam.

Rin-chan dan aku duduk dimeja persegi dirumah pohonnya. Dia duduk sambil menopang dagu, menatapku dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam. Sementara aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya masih tajam, diiringi nada sinis. Aku langsung gugup.

"Kenapa kau jadi heartless, Rin?" Tanyaku langsung _to the point_.

Dia tampak tercekat seketika. Mungkin terkejut oadaku yang tidak berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, TETO?" Dia malah balik bertanya dengan menekankan namaku, penuh kesinisan. "Toh ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu!" Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada sinis penuh kebencian.

"Ah, maksudku, bukankah sikapmu yang seperti itu hanya..." Kalimatku terpotong oleh diriku yang berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian, "Hanya membuatmu tak memiliki seseorang disampingmu" Kataku kemudian.

Dia terdiam. Dia menunduk, menatap meja, namun sejurus kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata,

"Apa maksudmu, Kasane?" Katanya dengan kasar. Kurasakan dia menatapku nanar. Mungkin tidak suka dengan caraku berbicara.

Aku menjawab, berusaha tenang.

"Maksudku, kalau kau terus-terusan bersikap seperti, nantinya tak akan ada yang mengerti dirimu, Rin-chan" Aku berkata dengan menahan rasa takut dihatiku. Aku takut melukai perasaannya.

Ya, aku tahu aku ini aneh. Aku menganggapnya rival terberat, tapi aku juga ingin berteman dengannya...

Dia terdiam.

Karena suasana tak enak, aku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu aku berlagak membuka _handphone_, melihat jam dilayarnya.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

"Ah, Rin-chan, aku pamit dulu ya, aku harus istirahat, hari ini melelahkan."

Lalu aku meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah pohonnya. Melangkah dengan hati-hati meninggalkannya.

Aku turun dari tangga tali itu.

Aku berhenti lalu berbalik, menatap rumah pohon Rin-chan yang sudah tertutup pintunya. Tanpa kusadari, perlahan air mataku membasahi pipiku.

Andai saja...aku adalah Rin-chan...

Aku tak perlu khawatir akan waktu...

Aku bisa akrab dengan Len-kun...

Aku bisa melakukan hal yang kuinginkan...

Aku benar-benar merasa iri pada Rin-chan...

Andai, aku bisa menjadi Rin-chan...

Air mataku tetap turun.

**Rin's POV**

Aku pulang bersama Teto. Ternyata sampai dirumah, rumah pohon Len masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sepertinya juga masih dikunci. Paling-paling juga dia ke supermarket, belanja gitu. Atau mungkin dia sudah mati.

Aku berusaha bersikap tak peduli.

"Ah, Rin-chan, boleh aku ke rumah pohonmu?" Tanya Teto tiba-tiba, membuyarkanku. Aku meliriknya dingin.

"Terserah!" Kataku lalu bergegas meraih tangga tali. Berharap dia tak mengikutiku.

Tapi ternyata dia mengikutiku.

Aku dan Teto duduk dimeja persegi dirumah pohonku. Aku duduk sambil menopang dagu, menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya, tentu saja, daripada tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku masih tajam, diiringi nada sinis.

"Kenapa kau jadi heartless, Rin?" Tanyanya.

Aku tercekat seketika. Anak ini nggak maen basa-basi dulu ternyata, ya. Menyebalkan.

"apa urusannya denganmu, TETO?" Aku balik bertanya dengan menekankan namanya. "Toh ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu!" Aku mengatakan itu dengan nada sinis penuh kebencian.

'Ah, maksudku, bukankah sikapmu yang seperti itu hanya..." Kalimatnya terpotong oleh dirinya yang menghela nafas, "Hanya membuatmu tak memiliki seseorang disampingmu" Katanya kemudian.

Aku menahan nafas. Aku menatap meja, memikirkan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kasane?" Aku masih berlagak.

"Maksudku, kalau kau terus-terusan bersikap seperti, nantinya tak akan ada yang mengerti dirimu, Rin-chan" Aku tersentak akan kata-katanya.

"Bahkan dengan sikapmu ini, meskipun ada orang yang ingin berteman denganmu, kau selalu menolaknya. Padahal, manusia itu, tak bisa hidup seorang diri."

Aku terdiam, salah tingkah. Kulihat dia menghindari tatapanku, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu, membuka tasnya dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Menatapnya sebentar.

Tiba-tiba dia berkata,

"Ah, Rin-chan, udah jam segini, aku pamit dulu ya, aku harus istirahat, hari ini melelahkan." Katanya beranjak pergi.

Lalu Teto meninggalkanku yang masih memikirkan kata-katanya sendirian dirumah pohonku. Dia menutup pintu rumah pohonku dengan hati-hati, lalu kudengar suara kakinya menuruni tangga tali.

Memikirkan kata-katanya, aku menitikkan air mata.

Dia tak mengerti...

Dia tak mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya...

Dia tak tau apa itu masalah...

Dia tak akan tau betapa aku sedih dan melarikan diri dari semuanya...

Aku hanya iri pada orang-orang yang bisa tersenyum...

Aku bahkan iri pada Teto...

Karena dialah seseorang yang disukai Len...

Yang mampu membuat seorang Len tersenyum...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yuuki : Chapter 7, owari!

Rin : Kok semakin abal, sih?

Len : Bagianku dikit!

Teto : Aku kok melas?

Miku : Aku cuma mampir, tuh?

Yuuki : Sabar, sabar...

Rin : Cih!

Len : Hsh!

Teto : Hmph!

Miku : Bah!

Yuuki : *gulp* Nah, minna! Review please, dengan begitu saya akan melanjutkan cerita dengan ide-ide saya yang ancur ini!


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind Your Smile**

Summary : Ketika kau terpuruk dalam perasaan yang membara, disaat itulah, seorang teman sangat dibutuhkan...

Yuuki : Minna~~~! Yuuki si author abal balik lagi!

Rin : Kowe maneh! Ngising kono!

Yuuki : Yah, Rin, kok gitu? Btw, belajar dari mana kamu bahasa jawa?

Rin : ya dari kamus lah!

Yuuki : *sweatdrop* Kamu seneng aku balik, kan, Miku?  
Miku : Yang penting aku dapet peran di chapter ini!

Yuuki : Mana Len? Kok nggak keliatan? Udah mati toh?

Rin : Tadi ngambil uang di dompetmu yang ada di kamar itu njuk lagi beli negi, jeruk, sama pisang sekarang, bareng si Teto tadi. Katanya sekalian nyari Raisin Cake yang banyak buat nyogok kamu.

Yuuki : LHA! *lari keluar nyari Len*

Miku : Yay! Author pergi, saya bahagia!

Rin : Ya udah, Miku-nee, disclaimmer!

Miku : Hai, Rin-chan~!

Disclaimmer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha gitu, kalo punya Yuuki nanti yang suka pisang, negi, sama jeruk bakal berakhir di guillotine. WHAT?

Miku : *gulp*

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 08 : A Friend

* * *

Dia tak mengerti...

Dia tak mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya...

Dia tak tau apa itu masalah...

Dia tak akan tau betapa aku sedih dan melarikan diri dari semuanya...

Aku hanya iri pada orang-orang yang bisa tersenyum...

Aku bahkan iri pada Teto...

Karena dialah seseorang yang disukai Len...

Yang mampu membuat seorang Len tersenyum...

Teto Kasane.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

Aku sekarang berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar terhindar dari Len dan Teto. Aku hanya merasa risih bersama Teto. Kata-katanya semalam benar-benar menusuk hatiku. Meskipun setelah Teto mengucapkan sesuatu tadi malam rasanya aku ingin berubah...

Namun, tak semudah itu. Merubah sikapmu itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Karena, orang lain akan merubah pandangan mereka terhadapmu, entah dari buruk ke baik, ataupun dari baik ke buruk. Atau mungkin mereka bahkan akan menganggapmu berperilaku aneh alias tidak wajar.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kupandangi lekat-lekat jalan yang sedang kulewati ini. Sepi. Aku meneruskan langkahku masih dengan memikirkan kata-kata Teto semalam, yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

_Bukankah sikapmu yang seperti itu hanya... Hanya membuatmu tak memiliki seseorang disampingmu?_

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Lalu memandang ke arah langit pagi. Cerah. Sekilas, kata-kata itu menimbulkan kesan bahwa Teto itu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, bahkan sok tahu. Namun, sebenarnya, kata-kata itu mengena sekali di benakku.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menyapaku dari belakang.

"Amane-san!" Ara? Suara siapa itu? Aku menoleh belakang dengan tampang cuek. Ternyata itu Miku. Hatsune Miku, maksudku. Hah, mau apa dia kemari? Cari masalah? Dia kan selalu berlagak seolah Len itu mainan yang hanya boleh dipegangnya, dan bersikap sok pada orang yang dekat dengan Len. Menyebalkan!

Atas pikiran itulah aku mangabaikannya, lalu meneruskan langkahku lebih cepat agar dia berhenti mengejarku. Namun ternyata dia tidak menyerah.

"Amane-san! Tunggu!" Dia berlari kearahku dengan tergesa-gesa, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik badan. Namun, aku memandangnya dingin dan cuek.

Dia sampai dihadapanku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tangan kirinya memegang pundakku dan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya, sementara aku menatapnya dingin.

"Ada apa, **Hatsune**?" Tanyaku sinis dengan penekanan pada namanya. Aku tersenyum sinis. Dia menatapku terkejut, aku pun membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi sambil melanjutkan kalimatku. "Mau cari masalah lagi?" Lanjutku tajam.

"Tidak, aku hanya..hanya..." Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan dan mungkin... Gugup?

"Hanya?" Tanyaku menaikkan sebelah alis. Heran dengan sikapnya yang tidak biasa itu. Wajar dong, biasanya dia SANGAT kasar. Dasar nggak konsisten.

"Aku hanya sadar akan kata-katamu waktu itu..." Katanya menunduk. "Aku sadar seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu...Aku minta maaf..." Katanya menunduk, tak berani menatap wajahku.

Ara? Dia meminta maaf? Ini kejadian yang sangat langka, atau malah justru seharusnya sudah lama punah.

"Aku...ingin berteman denganmu..." Katanya padaku.

Mendengar kata-katanya, aku pun menimbang-nimbang. Aku sebenarnya ingin berteman dengannya, mungkin bisa menggantikan rasa kesalku terhadap gadis merah itu. Namun di sisi lain, bagiku, tak semudah itu percaya padanya, bukan? Percaya kepada seseorang yang sikapnya berubah tiba-tiba itu hal yang tidak wajar bagiku. Maksudku, bagi gadis heartless sepertiku.

Maksudku, cobalah bayangkan, orang yang terang-terangan menganggapmu musuh, bahkan selalu sinis saat bertemu bahkan melabrakmu, tiba-tiba berubah sikap dan bilang bahwa ingin berteman denganmu. Benar-benar tak masuk akal. Aku menghela nafas.

"Takkan semudah itu aku bisa percaya padamu, Hatsune" Kataku tajam sambil melangkah meninggalkannya. Karena tak mendengar langkah kakinya, kusimpulkan bahwa dia sudah tak mengikutiku lagi. Maka kulanjutkan langkahku menuju sekolah.

Keadaan sekolah masih sunyi senyap. Entah ke mana si Hatsune Miku itu, setelah aku berkata tajam dan sinis padanya tadi, dia tak tampak berada dibelakangku. Mungkin membolos? Dasar anak manja.

Aku menopangkan daguku diatas meja sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku di meja. Aku menatap jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Lalu menghela nafas.

Masih memikirkan kejadian berentet yang menimpaku beberapa hari ini. Tepatnya seminggu ini.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bersahabat dengan Len, lalu kemunculan Teto Kasane yang tiba-tiba. Lalu sekarang Hatsune Miku menyatakan ingin berteman denganku?

Bah.

Aku menoleh kepintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Sosok gadis berambut twintail berwarna tosca yang lembut muncul dari balik pintu. Dia menatapku takut-takut lalu melangkah ke mejanya sambil tetap menghindari pandanganku. Lalu duduk dan membaca sebuah buku.

Aku memalingkan muka. Berlagak tidak peduli terhadapnya.

Aku beralih menatap langit. Membuatku teringat bagaimana awal mula aku dan Len berteman dan dihukum. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum simpul, mengingat betapa konyolnya waktu itu.

Aku terus menatap langit dengan tatapan tajam melalui jendela sementara satu-persatu anak berdatangan. Termasuk Len dan Teto. Mereka memilih meja yang berjarak dua meja di depanku. Itu berarti paling depan. Lalu tanpa memikirkan kehadiranku, mereka bercanda tawa dibangku mereka.

Cih.

Aku tidak peduli! bahkan SAMA SEKALI tidak peduli!

.

.

.

...baiklah, kuakui mungkin aku kesepian...

Ada apa denganku? Padahal sebelum ada Len, aku tak merasakan apa-apa dalam kesendirianku! Aku selalu merasa menikmati kesendirianku yang sunyi ini. Menikmati duniaku sendiri.

Aku kembali menghela nafas pelan, lalu menatap tajam dua orang yang berjarak dua meja didepanku itu. Diam-diam aku merasa Teto sengaja mengabaikanku.

Tak terasa bel pun berbunyi nyaring. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga.

Anak-anak dikelasku beranjak keluar kelas, untuk mengambil seragam olahraga. Aku masih saja tinggal di bangkuku dikelas bersama Hatsune Miku. Karena bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, aku pun beranjak melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

"Anoo...Amane-san..." Kudengar Miku memanggilku pelan.

"Hn?" Aku hanya merespon cuek.

"Ah...aku..." Dia berkata sambil menunduk.

Karena dia tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku mengabaikannya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kedua saku jaketku dan menuju ruang ganti.

Aku berganti seragam menjadi seragam olahraga. Lalu pergi kelapangan depan, namun, ketika aku sampai disalah satu lorong, kulihat Len dan Teto berduaan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menguping dibalik dinding.

"Kau yakin, Teto? Mau ikut pelajaran olahraga?" Itu suara Len, suara yang penuh kekhawatiran. "Pelajaran olahraga hari ini lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali." Katanya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Len-kun!" Terdengar suara manis Teto, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan drop lagi atau semacamnya!" Seru Teto lagi.

"Tapi..." Len terdengar hendak mencegah.

"Aku bukan gadis pesakitan yang tak mampu berlari keliling lapangan, Len-kun!" Kata Teto lagi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu, kan? Percayalah padaku" Katanya lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu yang engkau inginkan, Teto." Sahut Len lagi. Terdengar suaranya menyiratkan keberatan. "Tapi kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ujar Len lagi.

"Baiklah, Len-kun, ayo!"

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki mereka yang berjalan pergi, pastinya ke lapangan.

Aku berpikir, memang ada apa dengan Teto?

Kenapa Len sangat khawatir padanya? Berlari lapangan sepuluh kali itu maksimal kan hanya membuat seeorang muntah muntah. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bahkan Ann, gadis yang mengidap asma saja bisa melakukannya.

Aku tak bermaksud meremehkan sih, meskipun aku itu juara lari di kelas.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju lapangan lari. Aku penasaran dengan Teto. Orangnya keliatannya seperti memiliki sesuatu yang rahasia...

Aku sudah sampai di lapangan depan.

"Hai, Amane-san!" Sapa seseorang, ketika aku menoleh, yang menyapaku adalah gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang digerai sepunggung. Mengenakan seragam olahraga. Luka Megurine. Gadis itu menyapaku sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hai...A-Amane-san!" Sapa Hatsune Miku gugup.

Aku ganti menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Berharap dia berhenti bersikap ramah padaku. Namun dia malah menghindari tatapanku.

Tiba-tiba saja Sensei datang dan menyuruh kami berbaris. Aku menghela nafas, bersiap untuk lari marathon keliling lapangan

Mengelilingi lapangan berukuran 25 x 30 meter itu tak mudah. Apalagi sepuluh kali.

PRIIIIIIITTT!

Peluit telah ditiup, kami pun mulai berlari serempak. Aku yang oleh sensei sengaja ditempatkan di paling belakang, mulai bergerak ke posisi paling depan di putaran pertama.

"Ah, A...mane-san...Ittt...Ittai..." Kata Hatsune Miku terengah-engah ketika aku mendahuluinya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Aku terus berlari dengan tatapan lurus.

Aku sangat suka lari. Kenapa? Karena setiap aku berlari, aku bisa menenangkan diriku. Pikiranku bisa menjadi kosong. Dengan begitu aku bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Berlari itu, terkadang membuatku melupakan segala masalahku, meskipun hanya sekejap saja, namun itu membuatku seidkit lega.

Jangan protes padaku bila kau tak sependapat. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang. Berlari dapat menyebabkan mual, pusing, berkunang-kunang, dan sebagainya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku. Bagiku, olahraga yang paling menyenangkan adalah lari.

Aku terus berlari mendahului seluruh anak di kelas dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba ketika aku memasuki putaran keenam, yang lain baru putaran kelima atau malah ada yang baru putaran keempat, terjadi kehebohan. Teto Kasane jatuh.

Aku sebenarnya men-cap nya sebagai anak lemah karena begitu cepat terjatuh. Namun sepertinya dia bukan jatuh biasa, tapi dia jatuh lalu terlihat seperti sesak nafas. Sambil terus berlari, kulihat anak-anak lain segera merubunginya, sedang aku hanya menonton dari jauh sambil tetap meneruskan acara lariku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, ada apa, Teto?" Tanya Neru.

Cih, dasar lemah, masa segitu saja jatuh? Apa dia tak pernah berolahraga?

Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba Teto ambruk begitu saja.

"Teto! Bangun, Teto! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Hei!" dan seruan-seruan seperti itu tetap berlanjut. Tiba-tiba kulihat Len, masih dengan peluh yang menetes dari keningnya, berjalan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Dia berusaha menerobos kerumunan anak-anak perempuan yang mengerubungi Teto.

Lalu, kulihat Len menggendong Teto yang terkulai lemas dipunggungnya, lalu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ruang UKS. Anak kelas mengikutinya , termasuk aku yang berhenti berlari dan mengikutinya dari jarak yang agak jauh.

Kenapa dengan Teto, sih? Merepotkan orang lain saja. Kau pikir semudah itu kah merawat anak seperti dia?

Di UKS, diantara kerumunan, aku melihat Len, dengan panik meletakkan Teto diranjang UKS, lalu menunggu dengan cemas petugas UKS yang sedang mengambil oksigen. Namun, sampai beberapa menit, sang petugas UKS belum kembali juga. Len terlihat pucat pasi karena khawatir, tak lama kemudian, Len pun berseru,

"Bisakah cepat? Dia butuh oksigen, bodoh!" Serunya panik.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Teto, sih? Aku benci melihat Len panik hanya karena gadis bodoh itu. Entah kenapa.

Kulihat Teto yang masih tak sadarkan diri terlihat sesak nafas, namun petugas UKS masih saja belum memberikan oksigen. Len semakin panik dan berteriak.

"DIA KEBURU MATI!" Teriak Len, Anak-anak perempuan menjauh beberapa langkah, mengambil jarak aman, agar terhindar dari amukan Len.

Lalu, tanpa kuduga sama sekali, Len yang terlihat panik langsung melakukan jalan pintas sendiri. Dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Teto, memberikan nafas buatan. Begitu terus hingga berlangsung 3 kali.

Aku tercekat, semua tercekat.

Semua menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan cemas kecuali aku.

Tak lama, Teto membuka matanya, lalu perlahan dengan matanya yang sayu, dia berusaha duduk di ranjang UKS.

"ada ap—"

Pertanyaannya langsung dipotong oleh Len yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau bodoh, kau bodoh! Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu!" Katanya. Teto tampak terkejut, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Aku terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Tak kusadari, air mataku menetes begitu saja, lalu pelan, aku mengendap-endap pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

**Miku's POV**

"DIA KEBURU MATI!" Teriak Len, Anak-anak perempuan termasuk aku menjauh beberapa langkah, mengambil jarak aman, agar terhindar dari amukan Len.

Kami juga panik. Bahkan wajah sebagian dari kami terlihat sangat tegang. Aku menahan nafas.

Lalu, tanpa diduga soleh semua orang, Len yang terlihat panik langsung melakukan jalan pintas sendiri. Dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Teto, memberikan nafas buatan. Begitu terus hingga berlangsung 3 kali.

Aku dan yang lain menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan sangat cemas.

Tak lama, Teto membuka matanya, lalu dia duduk di ranjang UKS.

"ada ap—"

Pertanyaannya langsung dipotong oleh Len yang langsung memeluknya erat. Len pun berkata pada Teto, namun rasa khawatirnya sepertinya sudah sangat berkurang.

"Kau bodoh, kau bodoh! Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu!"

Len memeluknya lalu melontarkan kata-kata sambil menyiratkan rasa lega.

Aku ikut lega melihatnya, namun, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Rin? Gadis itu tiba-tiba melintas di benakku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak mendapati Rin berada diantara kerumunan. Tentu saja, Miku Baka! Rin pasti pergi! Dia pasti cemburu! Dia pasti muak melihat insiden barusan.

Ya, sebenarnya, aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan pada Len, namun aku tahu kalau Rin pasti menyukai Len, aku ingin berteman dengannya. Aku ingin berteman dengannya dan mengerti lebih tentang dirinya.

Menyadari bahwa Rin tak ada di antara kerumunan, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat sambil menggigit bibir. Cemas.

Dengan cepat aku menerobos segera kerumunan untuk mencari Rin. Mula-mula kucari Rin di lorong lorong yang ada, namun nihil, kucari di aula, tetap nihil. Sosoknya yan berambut honey blond dengan pita putih diatas kepalanya tetap tak tampak.

Aku bingung, aku tak ingin membiarkan Rin terpuruk dalam kesedihan, kau tahu? Peluh menetes dari keningku, namun aku tak menyerah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan lari.

Aku melebarkan mata ketika aku melihat sosok yang kucari, berdiri sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, menangis.

Dialah Amane Rin.

**Rin's POV**

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Air mataku menetes terus, tak mau berhenti. Sejenak aku heran,

Kenapa? Kenapa air mataku tak mau berhenti?

Aku begitu cemburu melihat apa yang Len lakukan tadi. Dadaku terasa sesak, aku menggigit bibir menahan emosi yang meledak di hatiku. Aku mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Namun, kakiku membawaku menuju lapangan lari lagi. Aku memandang sekeliling yang telah kosong.

Lalu tanpa kusadari, air mataku jatuh lagi.

Kanapa harus Teto?

Kenapa harus Teto yang bisa berada disamping Len?

Teto, gadis itu gadis yang lemah.

Tapi meskipun lemah, dia bisa dicintai Len, bisa berada disampingnya.

Dia bisa...

Air mataku semakin deras membasahi pipiku. Aku pun menutupi wajahku dengan lengan kananku. Menutupi wajahku yang penuh air mata, menutupi wajahku yang menyedihkan. Dan saat ini pun aku menyadari sesuatu, yang selama ini kuanggap remeh.

Teman.

Ya, aku... Hanya butuh seorang teman.

Siapapun itu, aku hanya ingin seorang teman, yang berada disampingku. Yang mampu mengerti perasaanku dan mendukungku.

"Rin!" kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh, dan kudapati Miku Hatsune memanggilku, gadis berambut tosca itu berlari kearahku.

Air mataku masih saja menetes. Melihat sosok Miku yang berlari kearahku dengan tatapan sedikit lega, aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli siapa itu. Aku ingin...punya teman...Aku hanya...

Miku berhenti beberapa langkah dariku. Namun, aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli apa tanggapannya terhadapku. Aku...

Aku pun menangis di pelukannya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mengeluarkan segala emosiku dengan tangis. Saat ini, aku sungguh seperti gadis yang sangatlah cengeng. Tapi biarlah.

Miku mengusap-usap rambutku pelan. Namun, usapannya begitu menenangkan hatiku. Inikah orang yang kubutuhkan? Perlahan tapi pasti, aku berhenti menangis. Lalu aku melepas pelukanku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti cemburu, karena itu aku mencarimu" Katanya setelah aku tenang. "Aku ingin berteman denganmu!" Katanya lagi.

Mataku melebar sekali lagi, aku terkejut karena dia bersungguh-sungguh,

"Aku serius, aku ingin berteman dan mengerti segala perasaanmu!"Katanya lagi.

Pelan-pelan, air mataku kembali menitik. Ya, aku menangis lagi. Baru kali ini...baru kali ini...

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, keluarkan saja, Rin" katanya merangkulku. Aku menangis didekapannya. "Aku, akan berada disampingmu"

Ya, baru kali ini...

Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat disampingku.

Yang menemaniku ketika aku bersedih.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yuuki : Chapter 8, owari!

Rin : Author! Tanggung jawab mataku bengkak!

Teto : Tanggung jawab! Aku beneran sesek napas nih!

Len : Tanggung jawab...suaraku abis...

Yuuki : Miku? Apa keluhanmu?

Miku : Ya, Cuma kaki pegel-pegel gara-gara akting lari mulu, terus baju basah kena air matanya Rin, pokoknya aku mau minta GANTI RUGI!

Yuuki : Are?

Miku : Readers! Review ato si author ini nggak bakal ngelanjutin!

Teto : review ya, kalo mau liat Rin sengsara di chapter depan!

Rin : Heh!

Len : *suara serak* review please...

Teto : #terkapar


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind Your Smile**

Summary : Dengan seorang teman disampingmu, maka apapun yang terjadi, pasti bisa diatasi, namun, apakah itu berlaku juga pada Rin?

Yuuki : Ohayo!

Rin : Wah, ni anak, dateng lagi sambil cengar-cengir.

Len : Mulai kumat ni anak.

Yuuki : Hehe, kebiasaan.

Teto : Kebiasaan kok gitu sih!

Yuuki : ayolah, it's acting time, Rin, chapter ini kamu cuma **AGAK** cemburu kok!

Rin : paling habis ini matamu kena karma njuk bengkak

Yuuki : lho kok!

Teto : Raisin Bread! Go!

Len : Makan tuh pembalasan!

Miku : Negi, serbu!

Yuuki : Gyaaah! AMPUN!

Len : Rin, kayaknya ada yang kurang nih, apa ya?

Rin : iya, ya! Kayaknya ada yang kurang, apakah itu? *mikir ala Dora the Explorer* Ah, iya! ROADROLLER!

Rin & Len : Roadroller action!

Yuuki : !

Disclaimmer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha gitu, kalo punya Yuuki nanti yang semua tokoh nggak bakal punya chara item! Semua chara item bakal dimusnahkan, wuahahaha!

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

Ah, tambahan, chapter ini akan PANJANG~~~! XDD

* * *

Chapter 09 : Akimatsuri Part 1

* * *

Ya, baru kali ini...

Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat disampingku.

Yang menemaniku ketika aku bersedih.

Arigato, Miku-chan..

* * *

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa sekarang sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Miku tetap bersamaku, menemaniku dalam seluruh perasaanku. Meskipun kadang aku melihat Teto dan Len berduaan. Miku adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui bahwa aku _broken home_. Ya, aku menceritakan semuanya padanya dan, aku merasa lega karena ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkanku.

Miku selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku. Dia bahkan rela menungguiku membersihkan kolam renang sebagai hukuman. Namun kali ini, Miku harus pulang cepat, jadi aku membersihkan kolam renang bersama Len tanpa Miku. Biasanya, Miku menungguiku di bangku dekat kolam renang dan bahkan bercanda denganku. Namun, sekarng bangku itu kosong.

Aku pun menatap tanganku yang memegang pel dan beralih menatap Len yang memegang selang air. Kami baru saja memulai hukuman, ekhem, pekerjaan maksudku, yang dihibahkan Meiko-sensei pada kami dengan ikhlas, maksudku dengan kejamnya. dari tiga bulan hukuman, kami baru menjalani hukuman selama kurang lebih satu bulan.

Aku pun mulai mengepel kolam renang yang sudah dibasahi dengan air oleh Len lewat selang. Aku bekerja sambil menyenandungkan lagu _Gekokujou_ tanpa menghiraukan Len sama sekali. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Len yang cempreng dan terkesan **shota **itu,

"Ke mana Miku?" Tanya Len. Aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu menjawab,

"Dia pergi, ada urusan" Kataku cuek, "Bagaimana denganmu, dimana **Teto**?" Kataku sinis dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Haha, bagus kan, akting sinisku?

Sebenarnya sih bukan akting, ini sungguhan. aku benar-benar membencinya, kok! Dia itu MENYEBALKAN!

"Dia kon—maksudku, dia juga ada urusan" Katanya, seperti berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, heran padanya. Namun, di malah mengalihkan pandangan sekaligus pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, ayo bekerja!" Katanya. Aku pun berbalik badan dan kembali bekerja.

Tapi ketika aku sedang asyik menyenandungkan lagu _Regret Message_, tiba-tiba aku merasakan air menyemprot ke punggungku, membasahi kaus yang kukenakan. Membuat baju bagian belakangku basah semua.

"HEI!" Seruku kesal kearah Len.

Namun dia hanya tertawa kecil, tangan kanannya menutupi bibrinya dan tangan kirinya memegang selang air. Aku mendengus kesal padanya,

"Awas kau, shota!" Hardikku, lalu melompat dan berusaha merebut selang air itu. Dia menghindar. Aku tetap berusaha melompat dan meraih selang itu. Kami berebut selang air sambil tertawa-tawa, tak kami sadari baju kami basah semua.

Namun kami tetap tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kau lucu sekali Rin, haha" Katanya sambil menyemprotkan air dari selang kearahku, tetap tertawa.

Aku merona, namun kusembunyikan wajahku agar dia tak melihatnya.

"Akan kubalas kau!" Lalu kami kembali berebut selang air lagi.

Sementara itu, matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri dan angin mulai berhembus cukup kencang.

* * *

Apa aku sudah bilang? Miku mengetahui kalau aku tinggal di rumah pohon, berdekatan, ehm, kuralat, sangat berdekatan dengan Len dan Teto. Aku sendiri yang menceritakan padanya, supaya dia tak perlu bingung bila ingin menemuiku secara mendadak. Dia juga sudah pernah berkunjung ke sini. Dia memaklumi keputusanku tinggal di rumah pohon.

Miku bilang malam ini dia berkunjung ke rumah pohonku setelah tadi siang pulang cepat. Katanya dia akan menginap di rumahku, 'ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah pohon', katanya. Jadi, sekarang, aku menunggu kedatangannya dengan cara mendengarkan mp3 sambil memakan jeruk. Menonton TV? Kau pikir tempat ini apa? Rumah?

Tok Tok Tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang tidak terlalu nyaring. Aku bangun dari aktivitasku yang kujalani dengan sangat serius, lalu berjalan agak cepat untuk membukakan pintu.

Kulihat sosok cewek berambut twintail aqua yang membawa buntelan besar ditangannya. Ketika aku membukakan pintu, dia hanya menatapku sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje.

"Hai, Rin, aku datang sesuai janji!" Katanya sambil tetap nyengir. Aku tersenyum kecil, mempersilahkan Miku masuk sementara aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air putih.

"Tebak apa yang aku bawa, Rin?" Katanya, sok rahasia. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Ehm, boneka negi yang baru?" Jawabku asal disambut dengan jitakan pelan dari Miku. "Aww, baiklah, mmm... guling negi yang baru?" Jawabku tambah asal. Mukanya memerah malu karena di jodoh-jodohkan dengan cinta matinya, negi.

"Bukan bukan, aku membawa ini!" Kata Miku mengacungkan dua lembar kertas sambil tersenyum, "Tiket untuk mengunjungi festival musim gugur (Akimatsuri) Hari Minggu besok lusa!" Katanya riang gembira. Seketika aku termangu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Nyuri, ya?" Tanyaku iseng, Miku lalu menjawab sambil menabokku dengan boneka negi yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Ya enggaklah, aku beli buat kita berdua, tahu!" Katanya, "Kau bisa datang, kan? Ayolah, please! Onegai~!" Katanya memohon padaku sambil memasang tampang memelas. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah.." Kataku. Pergi bersama Miku okelah, daripada aku melihat Teto dan Len berduaan lagi di rumah pohon, hanya bikin sesek aja.

Miku meraih gelas di depannya meneguk air putihnya. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius setelah itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulihat ketika tadi beranjak pulang dari membeli tiket?" Katanya, tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya, "Aku heran sekali" Sahutnya lagi.

"Ada apa? Sayuran negi masih utuh di supermarket?" Kataku bercanda. Tapi sepertinya dia serius, dia mengabaikan kata-kataku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis melihat tingkahnya yang tidak biasa.

"Bukan, tapi..." Ujar Miku hati-hati, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah takut ada yang menguping, "Aku melihat Teto"

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya Teto hantu? Sampai-sampai kau kaget ketika melihatnya?" Tanyaku heran atas pernyataannya. Meskipun aku juga penasaran, sih...

"Bukan, aku melihatnya, keluar dari rumah sakit" Katanya, pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, takut ada orang lain yang mendengar, "Dan dia memegang hasil rontgen ditangannya" Katanya lagi.

"Eh?" Aku melebarkan mata, masa sih? Emangnya itu anak kenapa lagi? Sekarang main dokter-dokteran. Miku yang melihat mataku yang ebrsinar keheranan (?), dia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tau aku berlebihan, apalagi aku melihatnya keluar dari rumah sakit setelah insiden olahraga beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin itu sebabnya dia periksa ke dokter, tapi..." Ujarnya. "Apa kau pernah diberitahu olehnya? Mungkin dia mengidap suatu penyakit atau apa?" Katanya lagi, kali ini setengah berbisik.

Penyakit? Tidak, dia gadis aneh pengganggu yang bukan pesakitan di mataku. Dia adalah gadis sok manis yang selalu mengganggu kehidupanku.

"Tidak kok" Jawabku pasti. Miku pun terlihat lega, tersirat dari wajahnya. Dia pun menghembuskan nafas lega sambil berkata,

"Oh, syukurlah" Kata Miku, "Aku menginap disini, ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Nggak papa tuh?" Tanyaku. Nanti bisa-bisa dia memelukku hanya karena mengira aku negi favoritnya lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah membawa guling kesayangan—" Kalimat Miku pun kupotong.

"Kesayanganmu yang berbentuk negi" Kataku, dan kami tertawa.

Dan hari itu pun Miku menginap di rumahku disertai canda tawa yang hangat.

**Len's POV**

Teto pulang sambil membawa hasil rontgen dari rumah sakit. Aku sudah menunggu di rumah pohonku, dia berjanji akan mengunjungiku sepulang dari rumah sakit. Aku menatap Teto cemas ketika melihatnya tampak lesu.

"Bagaimana Teto, keadaanmu?" Kataku agak cemas. "Bagaimana kata dokter?"

Teto menunduk. Matanya tak fokus memandang ke arah mana. Namun, tak kusangka, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat riang,

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Katanya, aku memandangnya agak ragu, namun melihat senyumnya itu, membuatku tenang. Bagimana pun, aku belum bisa lega.

"Benar?" Tanyaku memastikan, bagaimana pun, Teto divonis takkan bisa hidup sampai umur 20 tahun, bagaimana dia bisa baik-baik saja coba?

Eh? Kau belum kuberitahu? Teto itu terkena penyakit lemah jantung sejak lahir. Dia divonis takkan bisa hidup sampai umur duapuluh. Sejak kecil, dia berteman denganku karena tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, karena dia dianggap lemah. Jadi wajar kalau Teto selalu menganggapku lebih dari teman. Aku sih menganggapnya sebatas **sahabat**. Dia kembali ke Jepang dengan alasan ingin berobat dan menghabiskan masa-masa terakhirnya bersamaku.

"Benar kok, aku...baik-baik saja!" Katanya lagi. Dia pun tersenyum lalu duduk di kotatsu, "Len-kun, tebak, tadi aku membeli tiket!"

Aku menoleh heran padanya, "Tiket apa, Teto?"

"Tiket untuk mengunjungi festival musim gugur, untuk dua orang!" Kata Teto riang, "Jadi... Rin-chan tidak bisa ikut" Katanya, wajahnya agak kecewa ketika menyampaikan kalimat terakhir. Yah, Rin tak bisa ikut... Tapi aku tak boleh egois, aku harus membuat Teto merasa bahagia, sebelum waktunya tiba.

"Tak apa, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, kapan?" Kataku tersenyum, mengusap kepalanya.

"Besok lusa, Hari Minggu!" Katanya tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum, walaupun dengan berat hati.

**Teto's POV**

"Bagaimana Teto, keadaanmu?" Tanya Len-kun tiba-tiba ketika aku masuk ke rumah pohonnya, dia bertanya dengan agak cemas. "Bagaimana kata dokter?"

Aku menunduk. Namun aku berusaha menutupi kerisauanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Kataku tersenyum riang.

"Benar?" Tanya Len-kun terlihat memastikan, bagaimana pun, Dia pasti khawatir, kan?

"Benar kok, aku...baik-baik saja!" Kataku lagi. Lalu aku mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas, "Len-kun, tebak, tadi aku membeli tiket!"

Len-kun menoleh dengan wajah keheranan, "Tiket apa, Teto?"

"Tiket untuk mengunjungi festival musim gugur, untuk dua orang!" Kataku, "Jadi... Rin-chan tidak bisa ikut!" Kataku, agak kecewa karena takkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun, di sisi lain aku senang, karena berarti Rin-chan takkan bisa mengganggu momenku bersama Len-kun!

"Tak apa, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, kapan?" Katanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Besok lusa, Hari Minggu!" Kataku tersenyum, Len-kun ikut tersenyum.

Aku senang akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu Len... Andai kau tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter...

Aku pun berusaha menahan gejolak, lalu pamit pulang sebelum Len-kun mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Nah, Len-kun, aku pulang dulu, aku mau istirahat!" Kataku berusaha riang, lalu mengambil tasku dan keluar dari rumah pohon Len-kun.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, jangan menangis, Teto! Kau harus tetap tabah dan menghadapi semuanya. Aku terus menanamkan hal itu di hatiku sementara aku menaiki tangga menuju rumah pohonku.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah pohonku. Aku berhenti sebelum membuka pintu, kutatap sebentar rumah pohon Len-kun. Tanpa kusadari, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis! Tidak boleh!

_'Kau divonis tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari 2 minggu.'_

Kata-kata dokter itu terngiang lagi dikepalaku. Hal itu membuatku merasa sangat pening. Aku memegangi kepalaku.

Ya, sebenarnya, begitu. Aku, divonis begitu. Selama ini aku sakit dan aku tak ingin seorang pun mengetahuinya!

Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku belum ingin mati! Aku masih ingin bersama Len-kun! Aku masih ingin melihat Len-kun tersenyum. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kegembiraan bersama Len-kun. Aku masih ingin berteman dengan Rin-chan!

Atas dasar itulah, aku berusaha tegar dan tersenyum dihadapan Len-kun tadi. Atas dasar itulah aku tak memberitahu Rin-chan soal penyakitku, aku takut dia akan menganggapku lemah, seperti dulu sewaktu kecil.

Aku harus selalu kuat.

**Normal POV**

"Nah, Len-kun, aku pulang dulu, aku mau istirahat!" Kata Teto dengan nada yang dibuat riang, lalu dia bergegas mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari rumah pohon milik Len. Meninggalkan Len sendirian.

Len hanya menatap Teto yanjg kelihatan agak aneh, lalu menghela nafas. Len pun menopang dagunya di atas meja sambil menatap pintu depan. Lalu memutuskan untuk memberesi ruang depan.

"Teto, Teto.." Sahut Len sambil beranjak ke dapur, namun, sebelum sampai dapur, dia kembali menoleh ke arah kolong meja. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang berukuran cukup besar dengan label rumah sakit terkenal di bawah meja. Len terpaku.

Matanya menatap nanar amplop itu.

"Ini...hasil rontgen?" Tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun menjulurkan tangannya, meraih amplop itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara matanya menatap bingung. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di amplop tersebut.

_Kasane Teto, 16 tahun_

_Rumah sakit XXXX_

"Milik Teto?" Tanya Len lagi, pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan hasil rontgen didalamnya.

Melihat hasil rontgen itu, mata Len melebar seketika. Perasaan kaget bercampur cemas membaur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Dengan masih terpaku, tanpa sadar, dijatuhkannya hasil rontgen tersebut.

"Teto..."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Sial! Aku tak punya yukata satu pun, Miku!" Kataku pada Miku via telepon, mau bagaimana? Festival nya sudah besok, BESOK!

Aku menelepon Miku sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur kecilku. Lalu terdengar Miku menjawab ketika aku tengah meraih buku catatan matematikaku.

"Aduh, bagaimana yaa..." Miku mengeluh. Nadanya mencerminkan bahwa dia ingin sekali aku bisa ikut. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi 'triing!', tanda bahwa di atas kepala Miku menyala sebuah bohlam, sesuai dugaanku, Miku pun berseru di telepon, "Ah, ya, aku bisa pakai punya ibuku, dan kau memakai milikku, bagaimana?" Tanyanya meminta pendapat.

"Eh, baiklah, selama tak merepotkan tak apa apa" Kataku, sambil tetap menggenggam handphone yang menempel ditelingaku. Aku pun memposisikan diri terlentang di atas kasur.

"kalau begitu, besok jam setengah enam aku akan kesana, Rin" Katanya pasti. Aku pun bangkit lalu berpindah posisi menjadi duduk,

"Lho, kenapa bukan aku yang kesana?" Aku bertanya. Aku memang pernah satu kali ke rumah Miku. Rumahnya besar, nyaris sebesar rumah Len. Aku merasa nyaman di dalamnya,

"Rumahku membosankan, tak seperti rumah pohonmu, okay?" Katanya memelas, seolah dia sangat tertarik apda rumah pohonku.

"Oke deh" Kataku pasrah.

"Nah, gitu, dong, Rinny~~!" Sahutnya dari seberang dengan manja, aku menghembuskan nafas, "Mata ashita!" Serunya lalu menutup telepon secara sepihak.

Aku melepas handphone-ku dari telingaku, menatap layarnya sebentar. Lalu aku tersenyum kecil.

Besok ya...

Aku menoleh kearah jendela, tampak sedikit rumah pohon Len. Kulihat lampu di dalamnya masih menyala, begitu juga di rumah pohon milik Teto. Aku mendengus.

Semoga Len tidak datang ke akimatsuri.

* * *

_Tok Tok Tok_

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku -internetan sambol ngguling-ngguling di kasur- lalu melangkah untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika aku membukakan pintu, kulihat sosok gadis yang tersenyum ke arahku, dengan rambut panjangnya yang tumben-tumbenan digerai. Ah, itu Miku.

"Hei, Rin, ayo, aku sudah membawa yukatanya!" Serunya riang. Aku menatapnya kaget. Tanpa disuruh pun, dia melangkah masuk sambil menarik tanganku. Aku sih diam saja, sepertinya jiwa tata rias Miku sudah mulai aktif.

Lalu dia mendorongku hingga terdudud di tepi kasur. Dia berpaling lalu mengobrak-abrik isi tas miliknya. Aku hanya menunggu sambil bersenandung kecil. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik, dan...

"Kau akan memakai yang ini, Rin!" Katanya mengacungkan yukata. Mataku melebar, bagaimana tidak? Yukata itu sangat cantik, dan pastinya juga sangat mahal. Yukata itu berwarna biru muda yang lembut dan bermotif bunga-bunga simpel berwarna ungu. Yukata itu terlihat sangat manis di mataku.

"Lalu kau?" Tanyaku padanya. Kalau punyaku secantik ini, maka punya Miku masa lebih jelek? Kan rasanya nggak enak.

"Aku akan memakai yang ini!" katanya nyengir, mengacungkan yukata bermotif sama, hanya saja miliknya berwarna hijau yang sangat muda (nyaris putih) dengan motif bunga-bunga senada denganku, hanya saja berwarna hijau tua lembut. Aku ternganga, berarti, yukata kami kembar? Maksudku, motifnya sama dan hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda!

Lalu kami pun memakai yukata masing-masing. Miku juga membantuku memakai obi berwarna kuning di pinggangku, sementara obi yang dipakainya berwarna merah.

Kami terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut Miku yang biasanya diikat menjadi dua pun diubah menjadi digelung menjadi satu kesamping, lalu jepitan mawar berwarna pink menghiasi gelungannya. DIa terlihat sangat manis dengan gaya itu.

Aku sendiri, rambutku hanya diikat ke belakang biasa. Pita dikepalaku menjadi berwarna biru muda. senada dengan warna yukataku dan empat jepit putih tetap bertengger di poniku. Ketika aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, wajahku memerah sendiri.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Aku tak percaya diri.

"Kau tampak manis, Rin" Katanya memuji sambil memegang kedua pundakku. Aha, itu terasa tulus.

"He-eh" Jawabku singkat karena salah tingkah.

Kami pun berangkat, kami berjalan menuju kaki bukit yang memang tak terlalu tinggi. Sebelum pergi, kutengok ke arah rumah pohon Len. Tampak kosong. 'Mungkin mereka pergi', pikirku. Aku mengikuti Miku ke kaki bukit dimana mobil Miku yang mewah sudah menunggu.

Di perjalanan, Miku hanya bernyanyi lagi "Miku-Miku ni Shite Ageru". Sedangkan aku hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil melamun. Tentu saja melamunkan Len.

"Rin, kita sudah sampai" Tiba-tiba Miku menepuk pundakku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bun beranjak turun dari mobil. Tempat festival itu sangat ramai, penuh orang-orang yang memakai yukata sambil tertawa bersama pasangannya. Terlihat juga stand-stand yang menjual makanan dan berbagai permainan yang seru.

"Rin! Kemari!" Teriak Miku. Aku menoleh dan langsung berlari kearahnya, "Ayo kita main ini!" Katanya lagi menujuk stand menangkap ikan, itu lho, yang ada di video klip nya _Kagamine Len – Fire Flower..._

Kami pun bermain sampai puas, membeli makanan yang enak-enak lalu berjalan-jalan dengan riangnya. Ketika kami tengah memakan takoyaki untuk ke empat kalinya, kami berhenti karena melihat papan yang menyatakan akan adanya pesta kembang api nanti malam.

"Eh? Pesta kembang api pukul sembilan malam?" Sahut Miku yang membaca tulisan di papan itu. Pesta kembang api? Aku sudah lama tidak menontonnya, mungkin sudah lima tahun? Entahlah, pokoknya sudah lama...

"Itu berarti tigapuluh menit lagi, ayo kita berjalan-jalan dulu." Sahutku dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Miku.

Kami berjalan-jalan lagi, kami berhenti di sebuah stand lalu membeli takoyaki lagi dan memakannya sambil menjelajahi lokasi akimatsuri. Kami berjalan sambil tertawa riang bersama Miku, sambil mengomentari satu-persatu stand yang kami kunjungi.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Miku tetap berjalan beberapa langkah, sampai ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku berhenti.

Aku menggenggam takoyaki-ku erat. Kugigit bibir bawahku. Kutatap sosok itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Ya, aku melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata biru sapphire sepertiku, sedang berjalan sambil merangkul sesosok perempuan berambut merah magenta yang digelung menjadi dua di sisi kepalanya.

Perempuan itu memakai yukata berwarna putih dengan motif dedaunan berwarna merah. Perempuan itu berjalan sambil tersenyum kecil dalam rangkulan Len.

Teto... Kasane?

Aku berhenti melangkah dan mengamati mereka berdua yang menghentikan langkah mereka di tepi sebuah jembatan. Miku hanya menatapku heran.

Teto tampak sangat riang. Len sendiri ikut tertawa sambil merangkul Teto. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra satu sama lain.

"Rin, ada ap-" Tanya Miku padaku, namun ketika dia mengikuti ke mana bola mataku terarah, dia menghentikan kata-katanya karena melihat pemandangan yang kulihat.

"Rin..." dia menyahut. Aku tetap diam memandangi mereka.

Tiba-tiba Len memeluk Teto dengan erat. Sedang Teto balas memeluknya. Aku memandangi mereka dari jauh dengan air mataku yang berlinang di sudut mataku.

"Rin..." Miku mencoba memanggilku, namun, aku bergeming.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yuuki : Chapter 9, owari!

Rin : tuh kan, saya menderita...

Teto : ya begitulah...

Len : ngomong-ngomong, Author, dapet dari mana sih, hasil rontgen itu?

Yuuki : Ya, nyolong lah! *digebukin Rin, Len, dan Teto*

Miku : Ya, readers, pengin liat lanjutannya? Ayo! Review ya, review! *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Teto : sou, REVIEW!

Maaf atas kepikunan Yuuki yang menyebabkan tidak terbalasnya review dari anonim ato un-log-in person sejak chapter 6, maka dari itu, Yuuki akan berusaha menebus kesalahannya dan menjawab review dari anonim di sini

**Bales chap 6:**

**Ran Dhila : **Jangan nge-spoil ya? *puppy eyes*, makasih review nya, Ran-chan ^^**  
**

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32 : **Hehe, terimakasih reviewnya! :DD**  
**

**Akai Sora : **Njuk siapa? terimakasih review nya...

**Chapter 7:**

**Akai Sora :** K-Kyo? #blush, Lho? kok di sini? #blushing berat

**Hanna Kagamine males log in :** Ya, apa sudah tahu jawabannya? Terimakasih review nya :DD**  
**

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32 : **Sakit, sakit...dah tahu, kan? oke, ga usah dibahas, arigato for reviewing XDD**  
**

**KimSoYung : **Kai-chan! Akhirnya kau review, tapi kok pake nama Korea? Hai, ayo, pake nama (nggak) bermutu yang kuberikan padamu! *maksa*

**Chapter 8:**

**F.4.7.3 : **Hoho, review saya tidak dibalas nggak papa kok! :DD Terimakasih review nya! XDD**  
**

**Nanako-chan : **Tenang, ending bakal LenRin kok! Arigato! :)**  
**

**Akai Sora :** Hei! WATASHI WA LOLITA JANAI YOO! tunggu pembalasanku, Kyo-kun #weleh, meskipun besok Senin aku ikut lomba jadi nggak bisa nggores kamu pake cutter, tunggu selasa!**  
**

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32 : **Oke, arigato!**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind Your Smile**

Summary : Saat mengunjungi festival musim gugur bersama Miku, Rin melihat Teto dan Len bermesraan dari kejauhan... Bagaimanakah perasaan Rin?

Yuuki : Welcome to the Akimatsuri Part 2!

Rin : Apaan nih! Pake part 2 segala?

Yuuki : slow, slow...daripada pake season 2? Nanti dikira sinetron abal yang pindah ke chanel in*****r itu!

Len : Yosh! Tapi ayolah, cepat mulai!

Miku : Iya, aku kan pengin jadi pahlawan yang ngehibur Rin

Yuuki : Oke, oke, btw, dimana Teto?

Len : Tadi blushing berat setelah kupeluk, entah kemana sekarang.

Rin : Nosebleed kalik

Miku : Bunuh diri kalik.

Yuuki : Ya sudahlah, nanti kan muncul sendiri. Disclaimmer Rin!

Rin : Ogah ah! Adanya nanti aku sengsara di fic ini!

Yuuki : Ya udah, siapa yang nggak mau mbacain disclaimmer, angkat kaki dari rumah saya!

Len, Miku, Rin : *pada keluar dari rumah nya author* ya udah, bye bye!

Yuuki : Lha? Berarti nggak ada yang mau mbacain disclaimmer? Ya udah deh, pasrah.

Teto : *keluar dari tempat yang aneh #bletak* Aku mau kok!

Yuuki : Oke!

Disclaimmer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha corporation sama crypton, kalo punya Yuuki nanti nggak usah pake disclaimmer deh! Udah yakin bakal babak belur duluan!

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 10 : Akimatsuri Part 2

* * *

"Rin..." Miku mencoba memanggilku lagi.

Namun, aku bukannya menjawab, tapi aku malah melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlinang air mata. Miku yang tadi berada di sampingku segera berjalan mengejarku.

"Rin..." Aku mengabaikannya dan terus melangkah. Dadaku terasa sesak, air mataku perlahan mulai membuat aliran sendiri di pipiku.

Kupikir Miku akan meninggalkanku, seperti kebanyakan orang di hidupku. Namun, Miku berhasil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Rin, aku ada disini, disampingmu." Katanya lembut. Kurasakan, pelan tapi pasti, sesak di dadaku menghilang, air mataku mengalir deras.

Lalu aku memeluknya erat. Aku menangis di dekapannya, untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Ya, sekarang aku dan Teto menghadiri akimatsuri berdua. Lihatlah Teto, gadis itu mengenakan yukata berwarna putih dengan motif daun-daun musim gugur berwarna merah. Rambutnya yang ikal dicepol menjadi dua di kedua sisi kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna ruby itu bersinar gembira. Boleh kubilang, Teto tampak cantik..

Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Len? seketika aku menampar pipiku sendiri.

"Ada apa, Len-kun?" Tanya Teto tiba-tiba, sepertinya heran melihat tingkahku.

Aku gugup seketika, speechless.

"ah... aku... ano..." Aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu sambil menggaruk bagian belakangku yang tidak gatal. Teto tampak heran namun lalu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku berna[as lega.

Ah... Sayang Rin tidak ikut, kalau dia datang, dia pasti tampak lebih cantik dari Teto...

Sekali lagi aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Dan ketika pikiranku masih berkecamuk (baca : membayangkan Rin memakai yukata yang tampak manis), tiba-tiba, Teto berseru riang sambil menarik ujung lengan bajuku,

"Len-kun~! Lihat papan itu, lihat! Akan ada pesta kembang api jam sembilan malam nanti, kita nonton ya, ya?" Katanya riang seperti anak kecil, aku menghela nafas melihat kelakuannya, "Kumohon, Len-kun~~"

Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Oke, nanti kita akan menonton kembang api" Kataku lembut padanya.

"YAY~~~!" Serunya sambil melonjak kegirangan, aku hanya sweatdropped ditempat melihatnya. Kulirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kiriku, pukul 08:20 pm.

Aku merangkul Teto dan berjalan menuju lokasi pesta kembang api yang akan diselenggarakan 40 menit lagi. Teto terus mengoceh nggak jelas sementara aku sibuk melihat ke arah kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu aku melihat stand yang menjual permen kapas.

"Teto, kau mau itu?" Tanyaku padanya sambil menunjuk stand yang kumaksud.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Len-kun~!" Serunya. Kami berdua pun membeli satu permen kapas berukuran besar untuk berdua, lalu melanjutkan berjalan ke arah yang melenceng.

"Hei, Len-kun, kita akan menonton kembang api, kan, iya kan, Len-kun?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tentu saja, Teto" Jawabku tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanyanya. Aku mengabaikannya,

"Karena, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..." Ujarku, Teto terdiam.

Mataku beralih pada sebuah jembatan, Jembatan itu berdiri diatas sungai yang tidak terlalu besar. Aku mengajak Teto yang masih terdiam menuju jembatan itu. Dia diam ketika tangannya kutarik begitu saja. Kami sekarang berdiri ditepi jembatan itu. Menikmati pemandangan sungai besar dibawahnya, berkilau karena cahaya bulan. Indah, indah sekali.

"Bagus, ya? Iya kan, Teto?" Tanyaku meminta pendapat.

"Iya, indah sekali!" Serunya riang,

"Coba kita bisa menikmati pemandangan ini sampai di masa depan ya" Kataku tanpa sadar. Teto terdiam. "Teto?" Panggilku. Namun, yang kudapati bukanlah Teto yang menjawab dengan seruan riang seperti biasanya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang berdiri di sebelah kiriku, tangan kanannya menggenggam batang permen kapas itu erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya. Aku kaget,

"Len-kun...Kau akan terus bersamaku, kan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba di balik tangannya, "Meskipun aku pergi, kau takkan melupakanku, kan?" Tanyanya padaku. Dia melepas tangan kirinya dari wajahnya lalu menatapku. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tentu saja..." Kataku, membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya. Kudengar Teto terisak di dekapanku, kurasakan air matanya membasahi bajuku. Aku mempererat pelukanku. Tanganku mengelus-elus kepalanya, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Disela-sela pelukanku, aku melihat sosok berambut blond sepertiku dengan pita di kepalanya, dia mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga-bunga, kulihat dia berjalan menjauhi jembatan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sosok berambut hijau mengikutinya.

... Rin dan Miku?

Aku melepas pelukanku. Memandang dua sosok itu menjauh, lalu menghilang dilautan manusia.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Teto, kulihat dia menyeka air matanya, lalu berkata,

"Len-kun...Arigatou..." Katanya.

**Miku's POV**

Kalau tau jadinya begini, lebih baik tadi aku mencegah idenya untuk berjalan-jalan sambil menunggu pesta kembang api.

Ya, setelah melihat sosok Len dan Teto yang ter;ihat bermesraan, suasana riang kami berdua hilang. Rin melamun terus. Sesekali pandangan matanya tampak tak fokus. Aku pun hanya diam mengikutinya yang masih tampak syok. Kuralat, tampak sangat syok.

Sekarang, kami sudah kembali ke lokasi pesta kembang api. Pesta kembang api akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ya... Sekitar 10 menit lagi.

"Rin, pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai..." Kataku padanya setelah kami duduk di salah satu tempat yang disediakan. Dia tetap bergeming, "Rin..." Aku berusaha memanggilnya lagi.

"Rin, Sebentar lagi kembang apinya diluncurkan"

"Eh? Sudah mulai?" Rin buyar dari lamunannya, aku menghela nafas.

"Belum tapi sebentar lagi, dan soal yang tadi, kau jangan memikirkannya, Rin" Kataku menghiburnya, "Lupakan kejadian tadi. Anggap saja mereka bukan orang yang kau kenal"

"baiklah, aku memang bodoh" Katanya lesu.

Aku kembali menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Disertai kembang api yang meluncur dengan suara berdengung.

**Rin's POV**

"Belum tapi sebentar lagi, dan soal yang tadi, kau jangan memikirkannya, Rin" Kataku menghiburnya, "Lupakan kejadian tadi. Anggap saja mereka bukan orang yang kau kenal"

"baiklah, aku memang bodoh" Kataku pada diriku sendiri. "Untuk apa mengingat kejadian yang membuatku sakit hati?" Tanyaku, masih pada diriku sendiri. Namun kalimat terakhirku teredam oleh suara kembang api yang meluncur.

Miku menatap kembang api itu kagum, begitu juga denganku.

Tapi, setiap mengingat kejadian tadi, dadaku kembali terasa sesak. Aku ingin berteriak untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadaku. Rasamya, aku benci sekali pada Teto, aku benci sekali padanya.

Tepat saat kembang api terbesar diluncurkan pun aku berseru,

"AKU BENCI SEKALI!"

Miku menoleh,

"Ada apa, Rin? Aku tak dapat mendengarmu" Katanya padaku. Aku yang sudah aagak lega hanya menjawab singkat,

"Tidak apa apa" Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan

Tanpa sadar, aku melihat sosok Len dan Teto sedang berangkulan di barisan depan. Seketika rasa sesak itu datang lagi.

Air mataku jatuh lagi.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak akimatsuri. Aku dan Miku, menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Len dan Teto juga masih berduaan, gosipnya mereka malah pacaran. Aku hanya lesu setiap mendengar gosip itu.

jealous?

Ah enggak, aku SANGAT jealous.

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku dan Miku berjalan-jalan berdua. Namun kali ini beda, biasanya aku dan Miku ke toko buku atau perpustakaan kota, atau malah makan di cafe yang terkenal murah harganya.

Hari ini kami pergi ke mall berdua untuk melihat-lihat, ya, mungkin membeli sedikit barang. Mulanya sih kami pergi melihat-lihat pakaian, namun karena aku dan Miku tak mempunyai cukup uang, dan lagi, bagiku model pakaian itu terlalu, errr... minim, mungkin, kami pun pergi dari toko tersebut, sekarang, kami sedang menjelajahi lantai dua.

Aku sedang melihat toko jam tangan ketika tiba-tiba Miku menyahut,

"Rin-chan~~ Ayo kita kesana~~~" Ujar Miku menarik-narik lenganku.

"Kemana, Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Kesana!" Serunya, menunjuk sebuah toko aksesoris yang dekorasinya terlihat cukup unik. Aku sih manut saja, pasrah tanganku digeret oleh Miku memasuki toko aksesoris itu. Lagian, sepertinya toko itu mungkin memiliki barang bagus dan murah yang bisa kubeli. Mungkin.

Aku mengikuti Miku berkeliling di toko yang cukup besar tersebut. Sebelum kemudian dia berseru padaku yang sedang meihat-lihat bando pita. yang modelnya lucu-lucu namun harganya tergolong murah

"Rin! Kesini!" Serunya. Aku melangkah menghampirinya. "Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Serunya lagi.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, lalu sekejap, mata kami berdua terpaku pada sebuang gelang manik-manik berbentuk persegi (manik-maniknya yang persegi), yang berwarna hitam-putih, berseling antara satu manik dan manik yang lainnya. Gelang itu tampak manis bila dipakai baik di tanganku atau pun di tangan Miku. Aku memandang gelang itu penuh minat.

"Kau mau, Rin?" Tanya Miku padaku, "Kalau mau, aku juga akan beli, kita akan punya gelang kembar!" Katanya riang. Aku mengangguk saja. Lumayan, gelang kembaran sama sahabat pertamaku. Oke, sahabat pertama setelah Len.

Akhirnya kami masing-masing mencomot satu gelang itu, sebelum menuju ke kasir, kami melihat-lihat, Miku melihat-lihat ikat rambut berwarna ungu dan aku melihat-lihat bando pita lagi.

di tengah-tengah keasyikanku memilih bando pita yang pas untukku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang kukenal, suara tawa maksudku.

"Hei, apa menurutmu ini cocok?" Terdengar suara perempuan yang sepertinya kukenal.

"Itu boleh juga, tapi bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Seorang laki-laki menjawab.

"Tapi yang itu tak cocok dengan style~" Kata sang perempuan manja, lalu terdengar mereka tertawa kecil.

Aku menoleh, dan kudapati Len dan Teto berduaan (lagi) sedang memilih-milih kalung. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi sekali. Kulihat Teto yang sekali-kali tertawa kecil dan Len yang membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Kulihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi aku yang sudah terbiasa, hanya menghampiri Miku lalu mengajaknya pergi dari toko itu.

"Miku, ayo pergi" Kataku merenggut lengannya.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanyanya heran sambil meletakkan ikat rambut yang dia pegang ke tempatnya semula, lalu menoleh kearah aku menoleh, "Ooh, kalau begitu ayo! Kita beli es krim saja daripada ngeliat **orang pacaran!**" Katanya dengan nada sinis dan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami pun keluar dari toko aksesoris itu dan menuju lantai bawah untuk membeli es krim.

"Aduh, ramainya~" Kata Miku.

"Ayo cepat, nanti tambah ramai" Kataku, dia mengangguk lalu menarikku ke dalam sebuah antrian.

**~PASS TIME~**

Aku membeli es krim coklat dan dia membeli es krim vanilla, lalu memakannya keluar dari mall. Kami berdua menuju mobil Miku yang sudah bertengger di halaman parkir Mall.

Di perjalanan, aku mendengarkan mp3 sedangkan Miku menyenandungkan lagu Light Song. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit di kepalaku, aku pun angkat bicara,

"Miku, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu beberapa hari?" Tanyaku padanya, ketika Miku sudah berganti lagu menjadi Miku-Miku ni Shite Ageru, "Aku ingin jaga jarak dari Teto dan Len" Kataku lagi. Miku menoleh padaku.

"Eh? Boleh saja, orangtuaku di luar kota dan baru pulang minggu depan, kau boleh menginap sampai mereka pulang kok!"

Aku berpikir sejenak,

"ah, tidak, aku hanya akan menginap dua atau tiga hari saja kok!" Kataku tersenyum. Miku membalasnya dengan anggukan riang,

"Kalau begitu kita bisa makan sup daun bawang bersama~!" Katanya riang sedangkan aku hanya sweatdrop. Kami pun kembali serius ke kegiatan awal.

Aku tersenyum kecil, besok adalah hari Minggu sedang Senin tanggal merah, sekolah kami tentu libur dua hari itu. Aku bisa menginap di rumah Miku beberapa hari. Di rumah pohon hanya akan membuatku muak. Bayangkan deh, melihat dua orang yang berduaan setiap hari hanya akan membuatmu kesal, muak, dan sengit.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kemasi pakaian di rumah pohonmu dulu, Rin" Katanya. Lalu mobil Miku melesat ke rumah pohonku, atau lebih tepat kaki bukin di mana rumah pohon kami terletak.

Sampai di rumah pohon, benar saja, ketika kuamati, rumah pohon Len dan Teto kosong. Berarti yang kulihat di mall tadi bukan penampakan atau pun imajinasiku semata. Ya, dengan berat hati aku sekali lagi harus menerima bahwa mereka berduaan.

Miku membantuku mengemasi beberapa pakaian dan juga buku pelajaran sedikit. Setelah mengemasi pakaian, aku bergegas menuju mobil Miku lalu melesat menuju rumahnya. Ketika mobil bergerak menjauhi sinis, aku menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Haha, kau akan merindukanku... LEN" Pikirku dengan nada sinis. Ya, meskipun itu tidak mungkin sih, dia kan sudah punya Teto.

Kenapa? Kalian cemas Len mencariku? Tak mungkin, aku sudah meninggalkan surat dibawah pintu rumah pohonnya. Kalau pun dia cemas, itu akan menjadi kejaiban atau mungkin pertanda kiamat.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Aku pulang senja hari ketika sudah selesai dengan 'urusan' di Mall bersama Teto. Ngapain? Itu rahasia besar. Aku takkan memberitahumu karena itu adalah rahasiaku berdua dengan Teto.

Itu kejutan besar, kau tahu?

Aku mengantarkan Teto ke rumah pohonnya, lalu menuju ke rumah pohonku yang tampak gelap dari luar. Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah pohon, perhatianku terpusat pada kertas kecil dibawah pintu. Kutatap sebentar lalu kuraih kertas yang terlipat itu dengan tanganku. Kubuka perlahan dan kubaca isinya,

_Len, aku menginap di rumah Miku seminggu ini._

_Jangan cari aku._

_Rin,_

Ah, sudahlah, aku pun meremas surat itu, membuangnya lalu melangkah kembali menuju ke dalam. Aku sangat capek. Apalagi mengingat keadaan Teto. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurku. Lalu tidur dengan pulas.

**Teto's POV**

"Terimakasih hari ini, Len-kun" Kataku yang berusaha tersenyum.

Len-kun yang terlihat lelah membalas senyumanku, lalu melangkah naik ke rumah pohonnya. Aku juga masuk rumah pohonku sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kutatap sekilas dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Itu hasil belanjaku bersama Len-kun.

Tapi, lebih lengkapnya, itu adalah rahasia. Rahasia besar, kejutan lebih tepatnya. Benda itu sangat berharga.

Ketika naik, aku melihat Len-kun berhenti di depan pintu rumah pohonnya, menunduk seolah membaca sesuatu, lalu membuang sampah sambil melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengangkat bahuku.

Aku masuk dan membanting diri ke tempat tidur. Lalu aku pun beristirahat malam itu.

* * *

Hari ini, jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas siang. Aku dan Len-kun keluar dari gedung yang didominasi warna putih itu. Wajahku menampakkan rasa putus asa yang amat sangat. Aku terus menunduk dan menunduk. Aku menggenggam lebih erat hasil rontgen yang selalu kubawa. Kami berjalan dengan suasana hening.

"Len-kun..." panggilku lirih padanya ambil tetap menunduk.

"Hn?" Jawabnya merespon, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa cemas. Tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku tak tahan lagi! Selama ini aku selalu berusaha seolah semua baik-baik saja! padahal di dalam hatiku aku menjerit dan menangis. Aku benar-benar munafik! Aku selalu tersenyum padahal air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Kali ini, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Len-kun! Aku... Aku..." Aku menangis, kudekap hasil rontgenku ditangan kiri, dan tangan kananku menutupi wajahku. Aku mulai terisak dengan sedihnya. Kucoba untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi, namun tak bisa.

Len melingkarkan tangannya ditubuhku, sejenak aku terkejut. Namun, kubalas pelukannya yang menenangkan itu.

"sudahlah..." Katanya, lagi-lagi sambil mengusap kepalaku. Tapi, itu semua malah membuatku semakin terisak.

"Len-kun! Kenapa harus... Kenapa harus aku!" Aku terisak didalam dekapannya. Aku memukul-mukul dada Len dengan tangan kananku, melampiaskan amarah. Aku tidak terima, kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberiku kesempatan?

Aku mengeluarkan segala rasa sesakku dengan menangis.

_'Umurmu, diperkirakan tidak akan lebih dari 5 hari...'_

Aku terus menangis mengingat pernyataan dokter tadi. Aku syok. Sangat syok malah. Kenapa? kata itu tetap terngiang di telingaku. Ingin rasanya aku menutup telingaku sambil berteriak, "Hentikan!" namun, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis.

Pengecut memang, tapi...

Aku... Aku...

_'Kalau keadaanmu memburuk, kau harus di opname, sebelum terlambat.'_

Aku terus menangis... Kurasakan kehangatan tubuh Len menjalar di tubuhku. Kehangatan ini... Aku takkan merasakannya lagi nanti, bukan?

Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

Aku...belum siap menjalaninya...

**TBC**

Yuuki : Chapter 10, owari! Mungkin ini bakal sampe chapter 12, njuk habis itu epilog deh.

Rin : siapa?

Yuuki : y—

Rin : Yang nanya?

Yuuki : ya udeh, mana yang laen?

Rin : pada minggat tuh!

Yuuki : ya, pasrah deh, review yaa...

P.S : soal flame di chapter kemaren, ayo kita balas dengan baik-baik~

**lo-ga-perlu-tau : **Hehe, emang sih, fic ini memang abal~~ Tapi Yuuki bersyukur apa adanya kok! ^^ Di sekolah, ya? Justru karena keadaan di dunia nyata yang menekan Yuuki, Yuuki lari dan sampai di sini, hehe. Arigatou for reviewing, SENPAI! XDD

dan ayo balas satu-satunya review dari anonim di chapter kemaren:

**Mitsuka Hirasawa32 : **Iya. Teto sakit... *nari hula-hula*. Eh? Hubungan? Ga ada kok, gak ada, cuma temen... Tadi malah berantem tuh kita, hehe. serius! *malah bikin curiga*. Hoho, thanks reviewnya! :DD

Nah, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya, Minna-san!

NB : Masih menerima flame dengan **senang hati** :DD


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind Your Smile**

Summary : Kenapa Teto divonis tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari 5 hari? Apakah sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Yuuki : Saya datang lagi untuk menghantui, eh meng-update cerita ini maksud saya.

Rin : Jadi, fic ini dah mau selesai, kah?

Yuuki : ya, begitulah *senyum sok misterius*

Len : di chapter ini...

Yuuki : apa? *ngacungin cutter*

Len : *gulp* nggak papa deh.

Teto : Woi, author baka! Awas aja nanti kalo aku diapa-apain!

Miku : aku udah pengin liat akhir dari fic ini! RinLen harus bahagia! Saya baca disclaimmer ya!

Disclaimmer : Vocaloid punya Mbak Yamaha, makanya Yuuki menghantui kalian...

WARNING :

Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 11 : Doushite?

* * *

"Len-kun.. Kenapa harus...Kenapa harus aku!"

Aku terus menangis...

Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

Aku...belum siap menjalaninya...

* * *

**Teto's POV**

* * *

Aku bangun dan mendapati jam digital berbentuk roti disamping tempat tidurku masih bertuliskan pukul 02:30 AM. Bulan bersinar terang, cahayanya menerobos jendela rumah pohonku.

Kepalaku pening, dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi dadaku yang terasa sakit. Seolah jantungku mau meledak.

"sssshh..." Aku mendesis menahan sakit. Tangan kiriku memegangi dadaku, sedang tangan kananku meraba-raba seluruh bagian dinding, berharap dapat mencari penerangan.

Aku mencari saklar lampu, namun, aku tidak bisa menemukannya karena aku terfokus pada rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Kepalaku pening dan terasa berat. Semua seolah berputar.

Perlahan, semua menjadi kabur.

BRUKK.

Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Len' POV**

* * *

Aku bangun disinari matahari pagi yang cahayanya menembus jendela kamarku. Aku bangun lalu menggeliat sebentar. Kutolehkan kepalaku menuju jendela, menghadap rumah pohon Rin.

Ah, aku lupa, Rin kan sedang pergi.

Kapan dia pulang? Aku juga tak tahu.

Kulihat jam weker disampingku, pukul 06:03 AM.

Masih terlalu pagi, ya, harusnya aku bangun pukul setengah tujuh.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tidak enak, aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tersebut. Namun tidak bisa, akhirnya aku melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat jus pisang.

Setelah itu, aku pun menonton TV sebentar. Rasanya sepi kalau tak ada Rin di rumah pohon sebelah, ya. Biasanya pagi-pagi dia sudah membuat suara berisik gara-gara dia selalu berangkat pagi bersama Miku. Tapi begitu dia pergi, yang ada cuma suara angin dan burung yang berkicau.

Aku menghela nafas. Perasaanku yang tidak enak masih belum hilang.

Jam di dinding ruang depan menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi, lalu memakai seragam sekolah. Aku melangkah menuju meja makan. Lalu mengolesi roti dengan selai seadanya. Lalu memakannya lahap.

Aku mengambil kunci lalu melangkah keluar rumah pohon, mengunci pintu lalu menuju rumah pohon Teto.

"Teto, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu, "Teto..." Aku memanggilnya berulang kali. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Teto, kau disana? Atau kau menyusul Rin? Teto?" Aku terus memanggilnya. Perasaan tidak enak itu muncul lagi. "TETO!" Kali ini aku berseru.

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Perlahan kubuka pintu rumah pohon Teto.

Kosong. Apa dia sudah berangkat?

"Teto..." Aku melangkah menuju dapur, guna mencari teman masa kecilku itu.

"Te—" Panggilku untuk terakhir kalinya, karena Teto, gadis berrambut merah ikal tersebut, sudah tergeletak di lantai dapur begitu saja. Aku langsung panik.

"TETO!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"Kagamine Len dan Kasane Teto, apa mereka absen? Ini hari kedua mereka tidak masuk sekolah tanpa ijin" Meiko-sensei berkata sambil membawa daftar absensi, "Malang bagimu, Amane Rin, kau harus membersihkan kolam renang sendirian hari ini" Kata Meiko-sensei. Aku mendengus kesal, memalingkan muka dari Meiko-sensei.

Miku yang duduk disebelahku tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu, Rin"

Pelajaran terus berlangsung. Aku hanya menatap bangku milik Len dengan tatapan, err, sedih mungkin? Rasanya aku merindukannya.

"Teto dan Len kemana, ya?" Kata Miku tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak heran kenapa?" Tanya Miku padaku.

Ehm, jujur saja, aku heran. SANGAT heran. Bahkan aku sangat kesal pada mereka berdua. Setidaknya kalau urusan penting, minta ijin dulu, kek. Mereka sudah keterlaluan, membolos berdua.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat hati. Lalu duduk menopang dagu.

"Aku sangat heran, Miku, akhir-akhir ini mereka SANGAT aneh" Kataku. Miku menaikkan sebelah alis, "Maksudku, mereka lebih sering berduaan" Ralatku.

"Ohh.." Miku pun ber 'ooh' ria sementara aku mulai menyalin tulisan dari papan tulis.

Kenapa sih, mereka berdua? Enak-enakan membolos meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya aku sih mau saja kalau diajak ikut.

Tidak, aku tiak cemburu, tapi aku SANGAT cemburu.

Aku mendengus sekali lagi. Miku hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkahku.

Apa aku sudah bilang? Miku tau semua tentang keluargaku. Aku sendiri yang menceritakannya, dia sahabat yang baik.

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Aku dan Miku berjalan ke kantin. Kami memesan ramen, aku ditraktir Miku karena dia berulang tahun kemarin. Kami mengobrol ke sana-kemari.

"Hei, kapan kau akan kembali ke rumah pohonmu? Gantian aku dong yang menginap" Katanya.

"Mungkin besok aku sudah kembali, aku ingin tahu kemana Len dan Teto pergi" Sahutku. Bertepatan dengan itu, ramen pesanan kami sudah datang. Aku mengambil sumpitnya lalu mulai memakannya.

"Jadi kau juga mau membolos dan jadi stalker?" Canda Miku, aku tertawa.

"Mungkin? Aku kan punya bakat, hahaha" kami pun tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba handphone Miku berbunyi. Sepertinya ada SMS masuk. Miku yang tadinya tertawa merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone nya. Dia kelihatannya sedang membuka pesan itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi pias seketika.

"Siapa Miku?" Tanyaku. Miku menelan ludah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Katanya, pura-pura tersenyum. Dan aku pun pura-pura percaya.

* * *

**Miku's POV.**

* * *

"Jadi kau juga mau membolos dan jadi stalker?" Candaku setelah mendengar niat Rin, dia tertawa.

"Mungkin? Aku kan punya bakat, hahaha" kami pun tertawa bersama.

Di tengah-tengah tawa kami, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. 'Ah, ada SMS masuk' gumamku, aku lalu reflek merogoh sakuku untuk meraih ponselku dan membukanya.

_To : Miku_negi_

_From : Len_Kagamine._

_Bisakah kau temui aku di halaman belakang pulang sekolah nanti? Aku mau bicara. Rahasiakan dari Rin._

Dan mukaku berubah menjadi pias seketika.

"Siapa Miku?" Tanya Rin. Aku menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Kataku, lalu berpura-pura tersenyum.

Aku bingung, apa aku harus memberitahu Rin? Sebaiknya tidak.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau Rin sampai tahu? Aku bingung.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya.

"Rin, kau duluan ke kolam renang, aku ada urusan sebentar, tak apa, kan?" Tanyaku pada Rin. Rin mengangguk. Lalu aku berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Aku berkali-kali menengok ke arah belakang, takut Rin membuntutiku. Ternyata tidak. Berarti aman-aman saja. Apa yang Len ingin bicarakan hingga memanggilku? Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Di halaman belakang, sudah ada Len.

"Maaf lama" Kataku.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal" Ujarnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar sekolah, tangan kanannya memegang handphone, "Aku ingin bertanya tentang Rin"

Aku menelan ludah,

"Eh?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"Kemana sih, Miku? Lama sekali" Keluhku kesal sambil memegang selang air berwarna biru. Lalu mulai membersihkan kolam renang yang sangat luas itu. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Sesekali kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu gedung sekolah, berharap sosoknya yang bermabut tosca itu muncul.

Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu panas, bahkan banyak sekali gumpalan-gumpalan awan mendung menutupi cahayanya.

Aku terus membersihkan kolam renang, kulirik jam tanganku, pukul setengah lima sore, kalau kelas selesai pada pukul tiga, berarti dia pergi satu setengah jam. Lama sekali!

Aku meneruskan mengepel, lalu membuka katup saluran pembuangan air. Karena capek, aku pun duduk di tepi kolam renang.

"Rin, maaf lama" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, dan seperti biasa, kulihat Miku berlari kearahku. "Urusan tadi ribet sekali" Sambungnya, aku mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa aku tidak marah.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

* * *

"Rin, maaf lama" Aku berlari kearah Rin. "Urusan tadi ribet sekali" Sambungku, Rin mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa dia tidak marah. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Apa? Yang Len bicarakan tentang Rin? Kalian mau tahu?

Ya, tadi Len menanyaiku tentang Rin, asal-usulnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu kuceritakan saja tentang keluarga Rin yang sebenarnya. Dia sepertinya terkejut. Yah, tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya bertanya.

Kata Len juga, besok dia belum masuk sekolah. Dia menemani Teto yang sakit, namun dia juga tidak bilang Teto sakit apa.

Aku dan Rin kembali membersihkan kolam renang.

"Rin, sudah sore, pulang saja yuk!" Ajakku.

Rin memandang ke arah langit.

"Baiklah."

* * *

**Teto's POV**

* * *

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan kamar rumah sakit ini dengan nanar. Matahari sudah hampir bersembunyi. Aku menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding kamar. Tubuhku terduduk di atas tempat tidur kamar di rumah sakit. Kulihat jam dinding menunjuk ke arah setengah enam sore, namun aku tetap menanti kedatangan Len.

Ya, sepertinya kondisiku sudah amat drop. Aku merasakan pening yang amat sangat di kepalaku.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka.

"Teto, kau harus dioperasi, katanya, besok lusa" Sahutnya, aku mengabaikannya dan menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. "Tapi...kemungkinan operasi ini akan berhasil, sangatlah sedikit" Katanya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Kau bertanya aku sakit apa? Aku menderita lemah jantung sejak lahir. Dan aku divonis takkan bisa hidup sampai umur duapuluh tahun. Aku masih agak belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Besok lusa adalah hari penentuan. Antara hidup dan matiku. Kalau operasiku berhasil, aku akan sembuh sepenuhnya, kalau gagal, kau tidak perlu bertanya apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi, firasatku mengatakan, bahwa waktuku tidak akan lama lagi, jadi aku menginstropeksi diriku.

Aku menyadari, selama ini, aku selalu berusaha membuat Rin cemburu. Namun, aku hanya ingin Rin menganggapku sebagai teman... Selama ini aku tak pernah punya teman, tapi ketika bertemu dengannya, aku merasa dia bisa dijadikan teman. Namun, keegoisanku akan Len malah membuatku ingin membuatnya cemburu.

Tapi ada tanda tanya besar dalam hatiku. Kenapa dia tak menjengukku? Bahkan waktu seisi kelas menjengukku, dia tak tampak. Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia jijik padaku?

Air mataku jatuh menuruni pipiku.

"Teto? Kau kenapa?" Len yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di saping tempat tidurku bertanya khawatir.

"Aku...hanya ingin Rin menjengukku..."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

Ini hari kedua sejak Len dan Teto tidak masuk. Meiko-sensei sendiri sudah mendapat kabar, bahwa Teto di opname di rumah sakit. Bah, aku tak peduli pada gadis aneh itu. Lagipula, selama ini gadis itu hanya bisa mengganggu kehidupanku, membuat kehidupanku semakin tidak stabil. Membuat beban kehidupanku bertambah.

Kenapa sih, anak sekelas peduli pada gadis pigtail itu? Kuingat kejadian kemarin.

"Rin, anak kelas mau menjenguk Teto, kau ikut?" Tanya Miku ketika bel pulang berdentang, aku mendengus.

"Untuk apa? Paling yang kudapati mereka sedang berduaan" Kataku cuek.

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tentu sudah pulang dari rumah Miku. Jadi aku akan pulang ke rumah pohonku. Miku pun berkata padaku.

"Aku juga tidak ikut, aku ada janji dengan ibuku, aku duluan, Rin!" Serunya. Melangkah meninggalkanku. Aku melambaikan tangan, membalas lambaiannya. Lalu melangkah menuju bukit.

Aku menyenandungkan lagu _Meltdown_ selama perjalanan. Lalu memasang earphone yang tersambung ke mp3 ke telingaku

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sampai di rumah pohonku, dan benar saja, Len dan Teto tak ada. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh melandaku. Antara kesal, sedih, cemburu, tidak peduli, semuanya. Aku menghela nafas lalu memasuki rumah pohonku. Kulempar tas milikku begitu saja ke arah tempat tidur. Lalu berbaring di situ. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku.

Lalu melamun.

Dan hari itu kulalui dengan sangat sangat bosan.

* * *

**Esok hari.**

* * *

Hari masih pagi, aku sengaja berangkat sendirian. Ketika sampai di kelas, Miku belum datang. Aku duduk di bangkuku lalu memandang keluar jendela. Memandang langit pagi yang cerah dengan bulir bulir awan.

"Rin" Itu suara Len, hah, sudah selesai acara bolos-bolosannya, hah?

"Hm?" Aku hanya merespon tidak peduli tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin bicara" Katanya.

"Tak perlu" Kataku cuek. Aku tetap memandang keluar jendela. Namun kurasakan keseriusan di setiap nada yang diucapkannya.

"Ini penting" Sahutnya lagi. Wajahnya agak kesal, aku dapat merasakannya walau tidak melihatnya.

"Bukan urusanku, baka" Ujarku sinis.

Tiba-tiba Len meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya, lalu membawaku pergi dari kelas.

"Len! Kita mau kemana, baka!" Seruku. Dia tak menjawab.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yuuki : Chapter 11, owari! Maaf pendek, minna-san...

Rin : tanganku sakit...

Len : ya maaf, makanya manut dong kalo diajak!

Rin : YA SALAHIN AUTHOR NYA NAPA? AKU CUMA NGIKUTIN SKENARIONYA, LEN NO BAKA!

Yuuki : Maafkan saya~~.

Teto : Authoor! Ini bon biaya rumah sakitnya!

Yuuki : lha? Bayar sendiri!

Teto : NGGAK BISA, KAN KAMU YANG NYURUH, AHO!

Yuuki : *gulp*

Len : cih, ya sudah, kalau kalian ingin melihat ending cerita abal ini, berikan review, okay?

Yuuki : Review please...

Rin, Len, Teto : Dan kami nggak bakal menderita lagi! Hore!


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind Your Smile**

**_A/N_  
**

Summary : Ketika Teto terkapar di rumah sakit, Rin bersikap tidak peduli, tapi bila dia sedikit saja mengerti, maka, kejadiannya pasti akan berbeda...

Yuuki : Welcome to the last chapter!

Rin : Jadi, fic ini dah mau selesai, kah?

Yuuki : Belum, masih ada epilog habis ini.

Len : Akhirnya, Rin...*terharu*, penderitaan kita akan segera berakhir!

Yuuki : belum, aku udah punya cerita yang lebih serem lagi.

Len : EH?

Teto : Fic horror ya? Untung aku ga ikut

Miku : Fic...horror... *backsound: deng deng deng deng*

Yuuki : Bukan horror. Tapi tokoh utamanya Rui Kagene kok!

Rin : Len, Len, Roadroller-an yuk!

Len : oke, ROAD ROLLER, ACTION!

Yuuki : Gyaaah!

Disclaimmer :

Vocaloid bukan punya Yuuki, kalo punya Yuuki, bensin nggak bakal dijual cuma buat roadroller.

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter 12 : Ending

* * *

"Aku ingin bicara" Kata Len.

"Tak perlu" Jawab Rin cuek.

"Ini penting" Sahut Len lagi.

"Bukan urusanku, baka" Ujar Rin sinis.

Tiba-tiba Len meraih tangan Rin, menggenggamnya, lalu membawanya pergi.

"Len! Kita mau kemana, baka!" Seru Rin. Len tak menjawab.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"Kita mau ke mana, baka! Lepaskan tanganku!" Aku terus mengguncangkan tanganku, namun, Len menggenggamnya erat sehingga usahaku sia-sia belaka. Membuatku terpaksa mengikutinya. Aku tetap mengguncang-guncangkan tanganku, namun dia tak teralih.

Dia malah membawaku menuju sebuah taman yang sepi. Taman itu terletak di pinggiran kota. Dan hanya ramai pada hari-hari tertentu saja. Ohon-ohon di sekitar taman itu terlihat tua, menandakan bahwa umur taman itu sama tuanya.

Hei, kok aku malah memperhatikan pohon sih?

"Lepaskan, BAKA!" Aku mengguncangkan tanganku lebih keras. Lalu tanganku terlepas dari tangannya, dia berbalik dan menatapku. "Kau pikir aku apa? Seenaknya menarikku begitu?" Bentakku, aku mendengus kesal.

"Lagipula, katakan saja! Aku akan mendengarkan!" Sahutku lagi.

Kutatap wajahnya tajam. Namun, tak kutemukan secercah celah yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda. Dia serius. Tatapan matanya mengatakan begitu. Dalam hati, aku agak takut. Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan Len yang sedang serius.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Katanya.

"Apa? Aku malas mendengarkan ocehanmu!"

"Tapi ini—"

"Apalagi kalau hal itu bersangkutan dengan BaKasane itu!" Seruku, menyindir keberadaan gadis berambut pigtail yang memang tidak kusukai itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, ini berkaitan dengannya" Katanya. Aku memutar bola mataku seraya menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, aku per—" Aku sudah membalikkan badan dengan ketus ketika Len kembali merenggut lenganku.

"Teto sakit" Katanya, "Dan hari ini, dia harus dioperasi, dia ingin kau mengunjunginya" Sahutnya datar. Aku mengalihkan pandangan.

Bah, kenapa soal gadis aneh itu lagi? Aku benar-benar muak.

"Kenapa? Aku? Menjenguknya? Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tak peduli pada gadis merah itu!" Kataku tajam dan sinis. Lalu mendengus penuh kekesalan.

"Aku tahu masa lalumu" Sahutnya tiba-tiba.

Degh. Apa yang dia bilang? Ta—tahu? Masa laluku? Dalam hati, aku merasa sangat bingung. Aku takut. Namun, aku berusaha tetap errr, angkuh, mungkin? Berarti aku hanya gadis yang sok angkuh? Bukan! Aku gadis heartless!

Aku berusaha menjawab dengan kasar dan ketus.

"Gadis aneh itu tak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku, bodoh!" Kataku sinis, "Lagipula, apa urusanmu? Kau mengancam untuk membeberkan masa laluku bila aku tak mau menjenguk gadis itu?" Gertakku.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Aku kesal! Kenapa dia hanya memperhatikan gadis tolol itu, sih? Lagipula sejauh mana dia tahu masa laluku? Dasar sok tahu!

"Lagipula juga, Len Baka, memangnya kau tahu apa soal masa laluku, hah?"

Dia diam, lalu balas menatapku tajam sebelum menjawab kata-kataku. Dia menjawab sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Tentu, ayah ibumu selalu bertengkar karena ingin bercerai dan mengambil uang hukum. Namun karena keberadaanmu, hal itu mustahil, jadi mereka menganggapmu sampah dan hanya beban saja. Lalu kau, iri padaku, betul kan, Rin?"

Aku tersentak. Darimana dia tahu semua itu? Mataku melebar. Otakku berusaha untuk berpikir. Namun sejurus kemudian aku sadar, masa lalu Len juga kelam, bukan? Aku pun membalas kata-katanya.

"Kau sendiri? Ayah ibumu bertengkar hebat sampai ayahmu kabur, kan? Lalu ibumu selalu marah-marah dan tak lama kemudian minggat. Kakakmu satu-satunya juga bunuh diri karena tak tahan, kan?" Kataku sangat sinis.

Aku juga tak tahu. Kenapa kata-kata setajam itu keluar dari bibirku. Namun yang kutahu aku merasa sangatlah kesal pada Len. Dan juga bocah merah itu.

Tanpa sadar, aku meraba bibirku yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang amatlah kasar. Aku menatap Len dengan perasaan bersalah, namun, aku berusaha untuk tetap kasar.

Lalu, setelah aku mengatakan kata-kata itu, Suasana menjadi hening, genggaman tangan Len terhadap tanganku mengendur. Len mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Kalau tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku mau pulang" Kataku cuek, lalu berbalik badan. Namun, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, dia berseru.

"Tunggu!" Aku berhenti, lalu menoleh padanya yang menatapku datar.

"Kau tahu? Aku tahu perasaanmu waktu itu. Perasaanmu ketika orangtuamu bertengkar hebat" Katanya. Aku menahan nafas kaget. "Perasaan itu adalah, perasaan kesepian, iri, dan putus asa." Katanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bi—" belum selesai aku berbicara, dia sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kesepian karena tak ada seseorang yang berada disampingmu untuk mendukungmu, iri pada orang lain karena mereka bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas tanpa beban, dan putus asa karena merasa tak berguna lagi" Ujar Len, memotong kata-kataku.

Tak kusadari, tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku begitu saja. Aku menangis. Ya, itulah perasaanku. Perasaan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain. Perasaan yang selalu kusembunyikan. Aku mengusap air mataku dengan lenganku.

Len melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Itu juga yang dirasakan Teto. Sebenarnya, selama ini, dia menderita penyakit lemah jantung" Sahutnya, air mataku terus turun, meskipun aku tidak terisak. "Jadi, apa kau ingin menjenguknya? Mungkin, untuk yang terakhir kali...Karena, kemungkinannya sangat kecil operasi ini akan berhasil"

Aku mulai terisak, semakin terhanyut dalam tangisanku. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan lenganku, menunduk sambil menangis.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menjenguknya?" Tanya Len lagi. Aku pun mengangguk, tanda bahwa aku setuju untuk mengunjungi Teto, Len merangkulku.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebelum terlambat." Lalu kami bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Suasana di rumah sakit tersebut sangat sibuk. Beberapa perawat keluar masuk dari ruangan itu. Seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan bando pita di kepalanya sedang menangis ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya di ruang tunggu. Mata azure sang gadis terlihat sembab, tanda dia menyesali sikapnya selama ini pada seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang tersebut. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan,

"RUANG OPERASI"

Gadis itu terus terisak, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya, sesekali melihat kearah jam tangan yang dipakainya. Dengan menggigit bibir, pemuda itu merangkul gadis bermata biru sapphire itu.

3 jam...

4 jam...

5 jam...

Jarum detik pada jam tangan tersebut terus berdetak. Sudah sekitar lima setengah jam, gadis itu menunggu bersama pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu. Semakin lama menunggu, rasanya semakin gelisah.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang dokter berambut coklat yang mengenakan kacamata tersebut, melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dengan tatapan iba. Stetoskop bertengger di lehernya sedang tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku jasnya. Spontan gadis bernama Rin dan pemuda bernama Len itu berdiri. Dan sebelum Len sempat bertanya, sang dokter telah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan air mata pun meleleh lagi dari sudut mata sang gadis.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

Suasana di pemakaman sangatlah menyedihkan. Aku menggunakan lengan blus hitamku untuk menyeka air mataku. Disampingku, Len dengan jas hitamnya, menatap kosong kearah peti mati yang berada tepat didepannya. Sedang Miku, gadis berambut tosca yang menjadi sahabatku tersebut, merangkulku erat sambil memegang sebuah sapu tangan.

Aku terduduk di samping peti mati Teto. Aku memegang tepian peti itu dan menatapya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ke—kenapa dia tidak bilang?" Tanyaku, "Bahwa dia sakit, dengan begitu, aku takkan membencinya!" Seruku kesal, air mataku berlinang di sudut mataku, namun, sudut mataku yang kecil tak mampu menampungnya. Menyebabkan air mata itu menetes membasahi pipiku, aku menangis.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu, karena, dia tak ingin kau menganggapnya beban" Sahut Len, menepuk bahuku. Aku menangis lagi.

Miku mengulurkan sapu tangan yang dia bawa kepadaku. Aku mengambil sapu tangan itu.

Aku sadar, aku sebenarnya tak membenci Teto. Aku hanya iri karena dia bisa menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Len. Oleh karena itu, aku menganggap aku membencinya. Namun, bila aku tahu dia tak bisa bertahan lama...

Aku pasti akan berpikiran lain. Dia hanya ingin bersama Len di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Kutatap gadis itu, yang berada di dalam peti mati. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah ikal digerai begitu saja. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Wajahnya yang dulu penuh senyum seakan sirna, berganti dengan wajah yang berwarna pucat. Dirinya sekarang dibalut sebuah gaun putih yang sangat anggun. Disekeliling tubuh gadis itu, ditaburkan bebungaan.

Miku merangkulku lebih erat.

"Kau tidak boleh menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, Rin..." Katanya, "Karena, masih banyak yang menunggumu di masa depan..." Ujarnya lagi.

Miku memelukku yang kembali menangis penuh penyesalan. Len menepuk-nepuk pundakku dari belakang. Namun, Len tidak menangis.

Miku menghapus air mataku dengan sapu tangannya yang masih kugenggam, seiring dengan peti mati yang memasuki tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk Teto.

Sayounara...Teto...chan...

* * *

"Kami mewakili putri kami, mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada kalian sebagai teman-teman putri kami."

Suasana di rumah duka setelah upacara pemakaman tak kalah menyedihkan.

Kulihat Luka Megurine yang mengenakan terusan berwarna hitam selutut berdiri sambil menunduk. Samar, kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Akita Neru disampingnya, menggenggam handphone nya lebih erat dari biasanya, dia tidak menangis, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Aku, Len, dan Miku berada di barisan paling depan.

"Khususnya pada Len, terimakasih karena telah menjadi sahabat baik putri kami sejak lama." Orangtua Teto melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Sebenarnya, putri kami, Teto Kasane, sudah menderita penyakit lemah jantung sejak lama. Dirinya divonis takkan bisa hidup lebih dari 16 tahun. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian belum tahu, namun, ini kenyataan." Orangtua Teto mengakhiri pidatonya.

Ya, ini kenyataan. Gadis berambut merah yang manis itu sudah tak ada lagi. Gadis yang tersenyum ramah padaku, sudah pergi. Kepergiannya diikuti oleh kesadaranku akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku masih terus menunduk.

Aku berjalan keluar setelah pidato orangtua Teto selesai. Bagaimana pun, aku masih belum percaya, Teto, sudah tiada. Manusia itu, bisa pergi secepat ini, ya? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih bergelayut di lengan Len, masih berusaha mengakrabkan dirinya denganku.

"Rin!" Kudengar suara seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menghapus air mataku dan menoleh, Len berjalan kearahku.

"Ada apa?" Kataku kasar, menghapus airmataku yang terus membasahi pipiku. Len berhenti dan menatapku.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum ini, aku dan Teto pergi bersama dan dia membelikanmu ini" Kata Len, memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah padaku, aku menerimanya lalu membukanya. Kutemukan sebuah kalung berbandul huruf R beserta kertas betuliskan sesuatu.

_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Rin-chan! ^^, I wish you will be always by Len's side!_

_Sign, _

_your bestfriend,_

_Teto_

Degh.

"A—Apa ini?"

"Sebenarnya, ini hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu tanggal duapuluh tujuh Desember besok, namun Teto tahu, dia tak akan bertahan sampai saat itu tiba, jadi..."

Aku sudah tak bisa mendengar apa yang Len katakan lagi. Kuingat kejadian waktu aku dan Miku melihat Len dan Teto berduaan di Mall, jadi, itu, dia membelikanku ini? Aku kembali terisak, kugenggam kalung pemberian Teto itu erat-erat. Aku menyesal telah menganggapnya orang yang kubenci. Padahal, dia hanya ingin berteman denganku, ingin menjalin hubungan persahabatan denganku. Namun, aku malah menghindarinya, menganggapnya mengganggu.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan lengan kananku ketika kurasakan tangan Len menyingkirkan lenganku. Aku terkejut, lalu menatapnya keheranan. Len menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya, membuatku demakin menangis saja. Lalu Len memegang kedua pipiku erat-erat, mempertemukan mata biru azureku yang sembab dengan miliknya. Lalu perlahan, kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Setelah beberapa detik, Len melepas ciumannya, lalu memelukku yang masih dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

Namun, bagaimana pun, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Yuuki : The END!

Len : Untunglah! Penderitaan berakhir! *nari hula-hula diatas roadroller*

Rin : Mataku~~ mana roadroller~~?

Teto : Kenapa aku dikubur? Aku protes!

Yuuki : Oke! Sampai jumpa di epil—GYAHHH! *dilindes Len sama Rin pake Roadroller duluan*

Miku : Hehe, arigato for reading!

Luka : Sampai jumpa di epilog!

Neru : Review please~

Teto : o ya, bisa menebak siapa dokternya? #plak!

Trivia from Yuuki = Penyakitnya diambil dari komik Ijime, habis bingung mau pake penyakit apa... T.T


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Epilog**

* * *

2 years later...

Hei,

apa kau mendengarku?

Kalau kau mendengarku, dengarkan aku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, ya?

Bahkan aku tak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu,

Kau yang waktu itu menyadarkanku.

Kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Dan setelah kau pergi, aku baru menyadari.

Ternyata kau berarti.

Ternyata aku ingin berteman denganmu.

Selama ini aku berpikir kau adalah pengganggu.

Yang seenaknya masuk kedalam kehidupanku.

Yang mengusik ketenanganku.

Yang hanya menimbulkan rasa sesak di dadaku

Namun, dalam hatiku aku juga kagum padamu.

Kau yang masih mau berteman denganku.

Meskipun aku bersikap kasar padamu

Bahkan kau mampu menasihatiku.

Namun waktu tak mengijinkan,

Lalu waktu pun berputar lebih cepat.

Menghalangimu menjalaninya lagi.

Dan penyesalan, selalu saja datang terlambat.

* * *

"Rin, ayo, sudah waktunya" Ah, suara itu suara Len.

"Baik, Len!" aku menjawab

"Maaf, Teto. Aku tak bisa lama-lama mengunjungimu di Makam, aku harus pergi menuju kampus, sampai jumpa" Aku pun segera berdiri menghadap batu nisannya lalu berbalik ke arah Len yang tersenyum.

"O ya," aku berbalik menghadap batu nisannya. "Aku sudah menuntaskan hukuman membersihkan kolam renang yang waktu itu" Kataku sambil tersenyum, lalu berlari kearah Len dan menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

Ya, aku telah belajar banyak dari semua ini.

Bahwa, tak ada senyum yang sepenuhnya asli.

Pasti, orang itu juga menyembunyikan kesedihan.

Semua orang punya masalah dan penderitaan.

Namun, sebagian hanya berusaha melarikan diri.

Seperti aku yang dulu.

Aku sadar,

Melarikan diri dari masalah dan menutup diri dari dunia itu,

Sepenuhnya tak ada gunanya.

Justru malah menutup kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan seorang 'teman'

Karena, manusia tak akan bisa hidup sendirian.

Pasti, manusia membutuhkan seorang teman disampingnya.

Selamat tinggal, aku yang dulu.

Aku siap menjalani hal yang baru, di lembaran baru hidupku.

Meskipun tanpamu,

Aku akan tetap tersenyum.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N**

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini! untuk balasan review, saya mohon maaf belum bisa membalas karena satu faktor, komputer ini sudah mulai lelet Dan, terimakasih ada banyak pihak yang telah mereview fic ini baik hanya setengah-setengah sampai yang keseluruhan. Arigatoo!

-Makenai Yuuki-


End file.
